Use Your Wits
by mockingjayfire
Summary: Born a hardworking laborer, raised a street rat. Reaped for the Games, and died in the arena. A look into Jennella's a.k.a. Foxface's point of view. I do not own the Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does. This is a fan-fiction. Please review!
1. Chapter 1: Just Come Back

**Use Your Wits: The Untold Story of Foxface**

Born a hardworking laborer, raised a street rat. Reaped for the Games, and died in the arena. A look into Jennella's (a.k.a. Foxface's) point of view. I do not own the Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does. This is a fan-fiction. Please review!

_Nine years ago..._

I was just a simple seven-year-old, with parents in the science industry. Then, one day, my life was ruined.

_"Father? Mother?" I asked. "What are you doing?"_

_He was holding a knife and several axes and even a pistol, I don't know where he got it. My mother, Madra, was holding matches and a dagger._

_"Nothing, Jennella, my little girl."_

_Suddenly, two Peacekeepers burst into the house._

_"Hands up! Jakopo, Madra, if you value your lives and your family, put down your weapons right now. The rebellion has no hope; don't kill yourself supporting it." yelled the Peacekeepers._

_"We will never do your bidding like trained animals," retorted my father, Jakopo._

_"Then you will never live to tell the tale," laughed a Peacekeeper. He raised his gun and fired..._

_Somehow I managed to escape. I knew I could never return to that house, with its terrifying memories. I could only huddle up into a blasted maple and hope for death to come easily. Now, I'm glad I never did._

_The next morning after that day, Riknor Haley found me. He was a nice kid, always willing to help. But he lived on the streets, a beggar and possibly a thief._

_"Heard your parents died," he began._

_"None of your business, beggar," I replied._

_"You could use some help," he offered. "Learn the secrets of the trade."_

_I glared up at him, but somehow I felt pushed to take his offer. I stood up and accepted. That was the beginning to my new life..._

_With Riknor's help, I survived. I trained a crow to help me snatch food from unsuspecting grocer's stalls. I nabbed money from rich people's pockets. I even slinked into the marketplace myself on an occasion, taking what was too heavy for the crows. Riknor and I survived just fine. We lived in an old abandoned shed, common since the scientists were studying the deterioration of wood in old houses. We could live without our parents. We became a team. Over the nine years I became cunning, witty, and sly. In District Five, not a lot of people had red hair. Most people had an auburn shade. This made it hard to steal unnoticed, so I wore a hat all the time. We tried not to steal at night, or else my jewel green eyes would give me away._

_Then came my sixteenth birthday. As we were preparing for our morning steal, Riknor suddenly got on his knees, produced a silver ring, and said, "Will you marry me, Jennella? I loved you from the first moment I met you, and I still love you now. I love everything about you, your flame hair, your emerald eyes, your cunning. Will you marry me?" he pleaded again._

_"Gosh, Riknor, well- I- yes, Riknor. Yes, I'll marry you." I stuttered_

_He was overjoyed. When I asked him where he got the ring, he said, "Seems like the jeweler had too many beautiful rings. I used every bit of money I had to buy this. Don't be mad, we'll earn it back when the Justice Building grants us money for getting married." So we got married, and got a proper house, and a small sum of money._

_"So, Mrs. Jennella Haley, how's your day?" Riknor asked._

_"What? Oh, it's the reaping, right?" I replied stupidly._

_"Don't take any tesserae for me, okay? I'll take it," he said broodingly._

_"Okay."_

_I was reaped. When the doors opened for goodbyes, the first person I saw was Riknor, still so dashing with his mahogany hair and chocolate eyes._

_"Goodbye, Jennella. I know you can win. You're so cunning and sly. Use your wits," he said brokenly._

_"Riknor, don't take this on yourself. It's not your fault," I said._

_"Just come back, Jennella. Don't die. You'll kill me if you do," he wept. "You're my whole life. Come back, Jennella. For me. I love you."_

_Then the Peacekeepers towed him away._

The metal plate rises up above the ground. Sixty seconds. I quickly glance around like I always do, to get a sense of the topography. There's the Cornucopia, a huge plain behind me, the forest in front of me. To my right is the lake. My source of water, the first I would go to. But I'd have to get supplies first.

"Bong!" The gong sounded. I quickly run right over, letting my instincts take over. Self-preservation. I take a tiny backpack, a little sack of food, and a pocket-knife before I get out of there. I see Clove, the ratty-haired Career from District Two leveling a knife at me. Survival warred with desire to get more, and I run away from the golden Cornucopia, into the woods.

Woods. I have never been in the true woods before. We barely even saw trees in District Five. Now, as I trudge through the woods, I try to think of things I might have learned in science. Of course, never eat a berry if you don't know if it's poisonous. When I cover enough distance, I take out my backpack and rummage inside. The pack contains a pint-sized water bottle. That'll make it hard to carry water. A packet of iodine. A t-shirt. A plastic container. And best of all, a flashlight. Good for making light. I frown when I see that I only have two batteries. Now, for water...

Before I do anything, I check my sack. Three apples, a loaf of bread, dried vegetables, dried beef jerky. And a small pot as well. That should be good enough. With the knife, I should be able to catch something. This brings me back to the trapping experiment in the labs...

I dig up a few saplings, pull out the roots, and make a tacky length of twine. Using that, I make a little net and string it in a likely spot. There. I might as well make camp here. But water first.

I go out hiking for water. Soon after I hear the cannons. The bloodbath has ended. One, two, three, four, five...eleven shots. Eleven deaths. Who will it be? I'm hoping that it's a Career or Thresh. Big threats to my survival. Before dark, I find a little stream and pause to fill my bottle. I wish I had another bottle. Then I remember my container. Quickly, I fill my container as well and purify it. Then I hike back and sit in a tree. Not a bad day, I think to myself. I watch the recap of the deaths. First off is Kashel, the girl from Three. Next is Picker, a Career from Four. I guess I got lucky. It increases my chance of survival. After that is Redno, the boy from my district. Huh. Now the chances of if Five will win are all up to me. Pressure. Both from Six and Seven. Ligero, from Eight. The boy and girl from District Nine. And the girl from Ten. Sheria. Good. A Career is dead. Then I remember Riknor...he must be worried.

_Just come back, Jennella. Don't die._


	2. Chapter 2: Eagle Eyes

mockingjayfire: Yay! Hooray for the updating!

* * *

_"Jennella? Jennella? Where are you?" shouted Riknor._

_"Here! Here! Riknor!" I yelled back. We were in the arena. I perched on my tree, crouched, and leaped down. "Here! I'm here, Riknor."_

_I gasp in shock as his arm passes through me, like I'm not there. "Jennella! Jennella, help! Help!" he screams._

_Then the Careers burst through the bushes wielding knives, axes, weapons to kill my true love._

_"No!" I shout._

"Riknor!"

I wake up, gasping for air as I frantically search the bushes for Riknor. Nothing. Eventually I calm down, knowing it was a nightmare, but I can't shake the pain of knowing that Riknor is watching me. Riknor was watching my every motion now, and it wouldn't help to hurt him more by watching my pain. I jump out of my tree, landing nimbly on my feet. Day Two had started off with a bang.

Its dawn right now, still dark, but the slightest sliver of sun has just peeked through. I take my pack and fish out my bread. I tear off a small chunk and eat it, savoring each mouthful. In District Five, we eat sweet lumps of bread made with the tessera grain after the scientists accidentally added too much sugar into the grains. This bread is the processed, refined white bread of the Capitol. After my impromptu breakfast, I do some scouting for food. I take everything I have, push my sack into the backpack, take off my extra shirt and tie it around my waist, and go looking.

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. It's a pain in the neck to search for food here, so I go look for some plants I might know. I find some mint by my camp, because we make a mint tea at home, but mint won't fill me up. Still, I dig some out, hoping I can use it later.

A few minutes later, I'm in a clump of willows. Suddenly, I hear the voices of the Careers. They're pinning the arms of the District Eight girl behind her back and Clove is teasingly using her knife to trace targets on the girls body. Finally she plunges it into her stomach and pulls it out. The girl from Eight falls to her knees and slumps down by the fire she just made. The stupidest thing she could have ever done.

I hear the Careers laughing, and that's when I spot the smallest of movements. Katniss, from Twelve. She's on her side, in a sleeping bag on the tree. She must have food, is the first thought that comes to my mind. But she's staring at one of the Careers. I look too. The boy from her district, Peeta, is with them! I can tell she's feeling betrayed. I would, too, if Riknor did that. I abandon my potential target and scamper away, back to my camp.

When I get back, I decide to find a spot closer to that stream. I keep heading west, then sigh when I see the water. I see a lot of caves; they could be good shelter. But when I near a cave I suddenly feel the urge to run. Run! Run! it screams to me. I leap out of the way, just in time to spot a bear slinking out in the morning to hunt. That was close. Too close for my liking. And I only have a pocketknife to defend myself with.

I spot some good trees and shimmy up the trunk. My tree is a strong maple. I sigh with relief when I see my branch doesn't fall. It's noon now; time for lunch. I eat one of my beef strips, knowing those have the most protein. My stomach growls for more, but that is all I eat. I drink some water as well, then I go down to the river to get more. For the rest of the afternoon, I set traps and try my hand at hunting with my pocketknife.

Suddenly, I hear footsteps. The Careers? I scamper up a tree and watch six heads walk towards me.

"Did I hear something? Not something, but someone." says Cato, rubbing his hands in anticipation.

"You can't be that stupid, Cato. I haven't heard a thing," says Clove

"Yeah, Cato, you must be getting hallucinations. Come on, Marvel, let's make camp here," says Glimmer. "Hey, Lover Boy, fetch some wood. I don't want to be cold. Make it quick," she snaps. Peeta walks away to grab some wood, and comes back with an armful. The Careers start a fire and eventually fall asleep, with Marvel guarding them.

I watch Marvel nod off. He's asleep now, so I leap down and take one of their packs. It doesn't matter if they know I took it, because I run away as fast as I can to find another camp. Not a single one of them notices. It's dark now, midnight. I have until the night recap to get away as fast as I can.

I've wandered using the stream as a guide. I've finally made about a few miles before the death recap. The girl from Eight. That's it. She's the one I saw the Careers kill. Humph. I was hoping that Thresh would die.

When I think I've traveled far enough, I pick an extra-high tree and try to climb it. It's not as strong as the last one but it's okay. From here I can see the Careers trying to hunt me down but going in the opposite direction. Seems like I took Marvel's pack. I'm glad I did.

I open up my pack, hoping for weapons. Just an apple, a short knife. I see the Cornucopia; Marvel is getting another backpack to compensate for the one I stole. I have very good eyesight; Riknor used to call me "Eagle Eyes". Great, now I'm thinking about Riknor. I miss him so much...

Sleep eventually comes. I rest my head on my backpack, thinking of nothing but Riknor...


	3. Chapter 3: Human Eyes

_"Riknor! It's you!" I sob. I have finally come home. But he's crying._

_"No, no, no, no....Jennella, why did you die? How could you do this to me?" he cries out._

_'"What? I'm not dead!" I shout. But...I can't feel myself. I don't feel my lips move. I don't hear my voice. I can't move...._

_"Jennella Haley. Died at age sixteen, in the 74th Hunger Games....."_

_...My gravestone..._

"No!"

I wake up panting. The arena is giving me vivid nightmares. As I roll over, I'm struck with the horrible realization that if I die, Riknor would never forgive himself. He might even kill himself. And a world without Riknor seemed so impossible to me. I can't live without Riknor. And he can't live without me. Stupid Riknor. Stupid Jakopo, stupid Madra...if it weren't for them, I could die with a smile. I would have had no reason to go back, to that horrible laboratory district fuming of chemicals and toxins. But I do have a reason: Riknor.

As I think about that, it occurs to me that the Gamemakers could be giving me these nightmares. District Three and District Five both work with science and technology, so I have heard of a District Three invention that beams dreams into your head.

Oh well. I dig out my bread again and do a food count. Four apples, half a loaf of bread, dried vegetables and beef. I'm thinking about making a fire now, but I don't have matches. I have a pot, a water bottle, a plastic container filled with water, some iodine, and a flashlight. I know that the batteries can make fire but I don't want to sacrifice my flashlight. But it's been so cold, and the idea of a fire is so tempting...I decide to just leave it. If I find any matches later on, I can use them.

So, I've made it to day three. My mentor, Mistra, must be glad. How many deaths so far? Twelve? So how many left? District Twelve, District Eleven, District Two, District One, Besta- from Four, the crippled boy from Ten, the boy from Three, and me, of course. I've made it to the top twelve. I guess I should be proud of myself, but I'm not. It'll just make Riknor more worried if I climb up the ranks and die in the top five. So I eat half an apple for breakfast. It's the biggest meal I've had since I was dropped in the arena.

I decide to do some spying. I wander away from the stream, heading east. That's where I spot Katniss, still thirsty since she has spotted no water. She's very weak, which makes me think I could take her right now. But I decide to let her either die, or find a water source for me. Also, I could make friends with her. But she's dying, and would I seriously want to form an alliance with her, only to kill her later? My cunning side says I should go up to her, then take her stuff, but I quiet that voice. Maybe she can show me something useful.

I follow her for the rest of the day. Finally, I spot a little spring, filled with fresh water. But she collapses on the ground, five yards away from the water. I feel like screaming, You're five steps away from water! then stop, thinking that if she dies, I'll have her supplies. But she gets up as if she heard me, and kneels down beside the water and fills her bottle. She drinks it, and then climbs up a tree to rest. Speaking of which, I'm thirsty too. I fill up my bottles and drink it while I head back to the river. Suddenly, I hear a voice singing. It's not a bird...it sounds human. I look up and spot a bird-like girl. Very young and very agile. Rue, from Eleven. But I don't attack her, because I can't risk having my weapons taken away from me. So I let it go.

That's when I smell the smoke. A fire? When I look around, I spot the gigantic column of fire, marching down the forest.

Rue's already taken off, hopping whisper-quiet from tree to tree. The animals are fleeing as well. I follow them and take cover behind rocks as the fire closes in on me. Suddenly, the fire stops and I sit there dumb-founded.

I can sense the Careers' presence. They're coughing and cursing like people who endured a lab experiment gone wrong. I hide under a rock and glance at them.

"Well, what should we do now?" asks Clove.

"I guess we should rest a while. But the fire may have burnt some foxes out of hiding," Cato says with a grin.

Oh, so I'm a fox now? I keep listening.

"We better move now, before the others can escape," says Marvel.

"Yeah, and Peeta could help us find Lover Girl," snickers Glimmer.

Peeta looks down with a resigned expression, and then declares, "So, let's go!"

The six of them take up their weapons and go off. I follow them closely as they go hunting for tributes.

"Hey, look! I think this is Lover Girl! See that brunette over there?" whispers Cato.

They start running towards her like wolves. Katniss is still dozing by the pond, but she snaps awake and runs.

"Think she can outrun us?" Clove asks.

"Not a chance," says Cato.

"Look, she's climbing up a tree!" exclaims Marvel. A bunch of stupid wolves, so eager to kill.

They close in on her. I can see the terrified expression on Katniss's face though she tries to hide it. She starts talking to them softly, so softly even I can't make her out. Then Cato pulls out his sword and climbs after her. He gets about ten feet up and he falls down like a hammer, then gets up, swearing like there's no tomorrow. Glimmer climbs up, and then tries to shoot Katniss with the bow and arrow three times. She misses, and Katniss grabs one and waves it over her head. Wow, she's brave. Teasing the Careers like that will be punishing. I know that even if she survives this night, they will hunt relentlessly for her later.

"Oh, let her stay up there. It's not like she's going anywhere. We'll deal with her in the morning." says Peeta. But I notice he's speaking so loudly I can hear. He's speaking loudly from the stress of lying. I suck in a gasp. Peeta was on Katniss's side all along! It's horrible that one of them will have to die. They can't both win. And I've already promised Riknor that I would win. So their little romance won't go far, I think to myself. Then I look back and find that the Careers are already sleeping, with Glimmer guarding them.

Suddenly, I hear a rustle in the leaves. I immediately draw my pitiful knife, preparing to defend myself. I'm hoping it's an animal when I see the human eyes. Big, brown, scared, human eyes. Black hair, brown skin. Rue, from District Eleven. She hasn't seen me yet, but I can see her staring at Katniss intently, like she's trying to make a hard decision. Apparently she's made her choice when she swings down, light as a feather, to a branch close to Katniss. What on earth is she doing? If it turns into a fight, the Careers will certainly intervene. But she's not fighting. Katniss is staring at the branch, looking at those eerie eyes. Then it registers, she's Rue. Rue points at something above Katniss's head. What is it? I lean forward, straining to catch a glimpse of the object. Oh well. I can't see it, but it must be life-saving because Katniss grabs her knife and scales the tree.

The anthem sounds, and I'm wondering if I should go back to my camp. No, Glimmer is still listening attentively. I'd better wait until they're done with their business to sneak off. I wonder what Katniss is doing, but I can't hear anything over the booming music. I see that nobody has died today. Rats. I was hoping for someone to die. The anthem ends and I silently pull on my extra shirt and lie down to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Tracker Jackers

_"Jennella," Riknor whispers._

_"What?" I reply._

_"You've won," he says breathlessly._

_"Yes, I have," I answer in a strange voice. It's not mine. It's the voice of the Capitol..._

_I look at our surroundings. We're in a fancy room, with a huge bed and a mirror. I hop over to see myself and I gasp in shock._

_I'm smeared with bright bloody red, and I have whiskers on my face. My fingernails have been replaced with claws, and my face is tattooed all over in hearts._

_"What happened to me?" I yell._

_Then the cameras come, with big signs saying, "Jennella and Riknor, lovers forever!" "Hunger Games Victory= Love Story!" and "We love you, Jennella!"_

_Suddenly I'm not in control of my body. It moves on its own, shaking hands, smiling, and kissing._

_"No!" I shout in my head. But I'm trapped in my head now. It's not District Five's Jennella, it's the Capitol's puppet..._

I wake up with a start. It's just dawn, and I look at my reflection in my water bottle. Red hair, uncolored pale skin, green eyes, no tattoos. Just Jennella Haley of District Five. Now I'm pondering whether I really want to win. My promise to Riknor seems insignificant next to the fact that I'll never come home, really. Even if I do, I'll become the Capitol's Jennella. I'll be owned by the Capitol, and so will Riknor. I shudder at that thought and look at Katniss's prison.

Right away, I see her climbing up the tree. Suddenly, I feel this urge to go now._ Don't stick around. Go, go, go! _It tells me. I glance at the Careers. Glimmer is asleep. I pick up my pack and run as fast as I can.

I don't know how long it's been, but I find my way back to the river. I climb up a tree and finish off that apple. Three apples left, and some beef and vegetables. My food will dwindle fast if I don't replenish my supplies...

Suddenly, I hear something that sounds like an explosion. I climb to the top to look at the Careers.

Tracker jackers. A whole swarm of them, racing after the Careers who are making a beeline towards the lake. Oh, Katniss is smart. She's getting stung as well, but I bet my wedding ring that she was the one who did this. She's staggering around, though. I stare at the lake and find that the Careers have almost recovered. Katniss is trying to force the bow and arrows out from Glimmers unmoving body. She manages to wrench both out, but the Careers are coming fast. I can see Peeta, running as fast as he can to save her. Katniss is fitting an arrow into her bowstring, but I know she's dizzy and will never make it. Not consciously, at least. I know how it feels to have tracker jacker venom in your body.

_I was walking by our old shed. Suddenly, I spot a bee's nest. I lick my lips as I think of the honey that must be in there. Unlike plants, honey can't be poisonous._

_I've never stolen honey before, but I've watched Riknor. I light a wet stick and let the smoke sedate the bees. I clip it to the nest and hope._

_Smash! The nest falls to the ground, and out comes a swarm of wasps. I recognize them instantly and run away as fast as I can. I make it to our shed before I collapse from the stings._

_Riknor kept me alive. He pulled out my stings and sold off much of our possessions to buy an ointment made of leaves that can cure tracker jacker stings. When I finally woke up, he was there with me, and he forced some soup down my throat. He helped me get better, and we quickly made up for the lost money. But I'll never forget the absolute torture of watching Jakopo and Madra die all over again, of watching Riknor die, of feeling myself being trampled over, then burned over the stake. It was horrendous. Horrifying. And it made me hate the Capitol even more, for doing this to us..._

Peeta watches Katniss stumble off. Unfortunately, Cato sees that too and draws his knife. but somehow Peeta holds out better from the venom. Cato appears to have gotten many stings. Peeta manages to escape, but not before Cato lands a deep gash in Peeta's leg. Peeta goes off in the opposite direction from Katniss. The surviving Careers collapse in the clearing, totally immobilized. It occurs to me that this would be a great time to go on a stealing spree. I hop over to the Careers and carefully remove some food from each pack. They haven't taken much, so I end up with a loaf of bread and some beef strips and matches. Matches! I take a whole pack's worth of matches, and I go over to my old camp. It's actually not that damaged, so I climb up that same tree and light a fire, betting that whoever sees it, they will not come for me. I'm thinking, who's still awake? I'm pretty sure Rue didn't get stung. And neither did Thresh. I remember seeing District Three on the ground with the Careers. And District Ten is still alive, I think. So there's only three people mobile enough to come for me, and Ten and Rue are so tiny I bet I could kill them. Thresh is a big problem, but at the bloodbath I saw him going to the plains, so I bet he's too far away to see me. I strike a match, pour some water into my bowl, and have a feast of beef and vegetable soup, with a half an apple. Now I have a few more beef strips, two and a half apples, a loaf of bread, and a half pack of vegetables. Day Four has gone pretty well. I relax and sip water. I'm hoping that the Careers will stay out for at least two days so I can visit the Cornucopia, which I've avoided since the bloodbath. Thresh, Ten, and Rue probably won't be stopping there soon.

It's nighttime now, and I fall asleep in my tree.

_I'm alive, Riknor. I'll keep my promise._


	5. Chapter 5: The Cornucopia

I wake up peacefully this morning and wonder I didn't have any nightmares. Then I remember the tracker jacker incident. It seems like the better the chances of my survival, the better my dreams get. Or just no dreams at all...

Suddenly I think of the Cornucopia. I rush over to the lake, and there it was, peacefully lying on the plain. But there's something else. Two people.....Marvel and District Three. How did they wake up so fast? They probably didn't get as many stings. But Marvel is sitting back, and letting Three go over to the Cornucopia...? I decide to watch.

District Three is holding a bunch of wires and gadgets. Marvel nods and Three digs some holes and buries the gadgets, one in each hole. I'm left wondering what this is. Some kind of trap to protect the bounty? No, the holes don't make a ring around the empty Cornucopia, it circles a huge pyramid of food. My eyes instantly lock on that food that could support me for a month even if I wasted half of it. But those wires have to be a trap...I flashback to my science lessons...

_"So today, class, we will learn about the land mines the Capitol uses in the Games..."_

Land mines! I rub my eyes, and sure enough, the pieces of the puzzle snap together. Mines. How would I get around them? I could throw rocks into it, then step on the exploded mines....but how would the Careers get it, then? I could go in the way they will.

I watch intently as Three teaches Marvel where to step. I make note of the exact steps. He steps on the darker patches of ground. They go back to the willowy clearing where the rest of the Careers are recuperating.

It can't be too hard. I bound over to the plain, then look around. Nobody. I dance over, and I look for a dark patch of ground. I can see where the soil has been disturbed, and I carefully step on a patch. Nothing. I keep going like that, until I reach the stockpile.

Everything I need for survival is here, but I just take a few packs of beef strips, two apples, and a loaf of bread. Then I dance my way out.

I've been lucky. I actually survived. I pack up my booty, and then make for the woods.

Just then, the Careers return. Or, Clove and Marvel return, dragging an unconscious Cato. They try to pick out their stings, but they're so swollen they can't even find the stingers. I watch them, satisfied. My chances of winning have doubled, thanks to this new food source.

I go back to my tree. I can't carry this pack everywhere. I leave four of my apples, some beef, my vegetables, and a loaf of bread in my tiny backpack, which I stow in a tree. I take Marvel's pack, and stick the rest of the food and my knives, t-shirt, flashlight, and containers into it. That's light enough. I finish my other half of the apple, and notice that I've gotten skinny. I'm not in danger of hunger, but I'd better eat some more. I fish out some more beef and snack on that. Now I have two small packs of beef, half a pack of dried vegetables, four apples, three loaves of bread, and two full water containers. That should last a while.

I go back to my tree. I'm not planning to kill anyone. Even if I die, that will be my last act of defiance to the Capitol. That I will play the Games by my own rule. So I hunker down in my tree and wait for the death recap. I fell asleep last night and missed it, but I'm pretty sure Glimmer and Four are dead. No one died today. Top ten, and I'm still alive. Who's still playing? Marvel, Cato, Clove, Three, Ten, Rue, Thresh, Katniss, Peeta, and me. I snuggle up and pull on my t-shirt, then fall asleep.

_I miss you, Riknor..._


	6. Chapter 6: You Promised, Jennella

I wake up early this morning and gaze out to the morning. All's peaceful...so far. Suddenly, I hear a rustling somewhere to the north. I follow it, and discover Katniss, half-dead, with the bow and arrows.

I freeze like there's no tomorrow, because no one knows if she can do anything with those arrows. I silently move back into the bushes, just as Rue bounds in to peek at Katniss. None of them have seen me yet, which is good. I gaze at Rue, wondering about what she's going to do. She seems pretty concerned with Katniss's life, considering that she pointed out a tracker jacker nest for her. She moves. Just an inch. Mistake.

Katniss brings the bow and arrow to her shoulder in one practiced, fluid movement. Oh no, she's more practiced than I thought. Rue freezes in her tracks, but its just enough that I can see her boot sticking out. No sudden movements, District Eleven.

"You know, they're not the only ones who can form alliances," says Katniss quietly. Oh, she sees her. Good. Maybe they'll take each other out and I'll have all their supplies. But I listen.

Rue is stock-still now, debating over whether to confirm what Katniss already knows, or make a run for it. Then she says, "You want me for an ally?" Like she's not sure of it.

To my surprise, Katniss agrees to form and alliance with this small girl. But I know that Rue probably knows how to get food. This is confirmed when Rue lays out her roots, nuts, and even berries. I wonder if I should steal from them, but they could be setting a trap. Also, the Cornucopia has way more than they have.

They talk into the afternoon, then to the evening. Before long, it's night and I know I can take off soon. Katniss and Rue climb into the sleeping bag, and I wait for the anthem.

The night recap begins. No deaths. It's getting slow now, and I wonder how it'll be before the Gamemakers drive us together again. The two are whispering, but I can't make out what they're saying.

Finally, they fall asleep. They have a pair of night-vision goggles, but I don't dare steal them. Rue seems like a light sleeper. Quietly, I slink away back to my camp.

It's night, but I bet the Careers are hunting. Sure enough, when I reach the Cornucopia, no one is there. I take my pack out and make a small fire. I know it's crazy, but since it is so dark I bet no one will see it. Sure enough, no one interrupts my dinner.

I have a feast today, since apparently I'll have the Cornucopia to help me. I make a stew of the rest of my vegetables, and some beef. Then I finish half a small loaf of bread, and eat an apple. There. It's the biggest meal, by far, that I've eaten since the Games. I still have some more beef, two loaves of bread, three apples, and a full water bottle. I leave some wet wood on the fire to confuse the Careers and go to the Cornucopia again.

The empty golden horn looms on the great plain, robbed of its treasures. I repeat my stealing dance and take two more apples, another loaf of bread, a few pieces of cheese, and some more beef. I have more than enough for a few days now. I imagine what Riknor might be thinking...

"Gah!" I wake up in the Cornucopia. I hadn't realized I'd fallen asleep. I'm hiding in the Cornucopia now. The Careers have returned to their camp and have their backs turned to me.

Suddenly, Marvel says, "Look what we've caught here. A thieving fox! Let's get her!"

I run at the speed of lightning. Clove throws a bunch of knives at me, and I pick up one as I somersault and roll to evade her blows. Then Cato and Marvel join her, launching spears at me. This is so overwhelming, I feel so tired, like a hunted fox. It's tugging at me now, the urge to just die and let this kill me, get over it- but Riknor.

_You promised, Jennella. Just come home..._

"No!" I rush forward with new-found strength. I imagine Riknor sitting at our old television, begging me to come home. I feel his terror, his hate for the Capitol and I barrel forward like a cannon, heedless of danger. I make for the woods, and for some reason, they stop chasing me.

"I'm out of knives," Clove complains.

"Stupid little fox. Next time we catch her doing that, I'll skin her into little ribbons," mutters Cato, rubbing at his stings that still haven't recovered.

"Cool it, people. Let's go sleep. We don't want any more of us to die." says Marvel. They all mumble out some really insulting language that I didn't know they knew, and go back to their camp.

I sigh and look up at the stars.

_I've been saved, Riknor. I'll keep my promise._

I return to my little camp and fall asleep, with Riknor watching my every move.


	7. Chapter 7: Explosion

_"Some say the world will end in fire,_

_Some say in ice._

_From what I've tasted of desire_

_I hold with those who favor fire._

_But if it had to perish twice,_

_I think I know enough of hate_

_To say that for destruction ice_

_Is also great_

_And would suffice."_

_-Robert Frost_

I jolt awake from sleep early in the morning to the sound of voices talking. Slurred, dreamlike, murky voices.

"You hear anything, Cato?"

"Nothing, Clove. I thought I was the hallucinating one."

"Hey, do you want me to drop another tracker jacker nest on your head?"

"You didn't. Twelve did."

"Ugh. Don't remind me. She's gonna pay for that. I'd slice her to ribbons if I saw her coming down a tree right now."

Oh. It's the Careers! They're pretty far away, but still I tie my camouflage shirt onto my head, to block my fiery hair. I look down and listen.

"Yeah. She'll pay. Who's gonna do it?"

"Do what?"

"You know.'Slice her to ribbons', Clove."

"I will. She's not going to make a fool of me again," Cato, I'm pretty sure. His burly voice stood out.

"Watch your mouth. It's only been a few days since you've healed."

"I don't need no healing," scoffs Cato. Stuck-up.

"What if she can use that bow? What if she's good? Think of that eleven!"

"Why should her arrows make me feel scared? Are you scared of her, Marvel?" asks Cato.

"Whoa, whoa. If she got an eleven, I think we should be scared."

"Are you saying I'm not good? You wanna fight?" taunts Cato.

"Boys, pipe down. It's a hunting trip." Clove, I'm pretty sure.

"Hunting. Good. Then let's get going," says Marvel. Then he hesitates.

"What? Are you scared, Marvel? Maybe we should've left you at home with District Three." says Cato.

"Stop arguing. Hey, who's that? I knew I heard someone!" A female voice. Very nasal, and demanding. Quite loud, in fact. A voice tainted by the Capitol, owned by it. I shudder at the thought of being owned by the Capitol. I'm not even sure by now if I want to win. But then again, there is Riknor. I think of Riknor and all my resolve in shaming the Capitol melts. But still, I keep watching.

Apparently, they've spotted District Ten boy. The crippled one. He's resting by the stream, looking up with wide eyes at his certain death. Without any fear, not at all. I envy him. How brave he is to face his death so calmly, so defiantly. If that were me looking up at the Careers spears and knives, surely I would have fallen to the ground with fear and begged them to spare me.

If there is anything like a graceful death, it would be this one. The boy made no resistance as the burly Cato speared him through the stomach. He didn't scream, or shout for help. Then I realize this is in defiance of the Capitol. I make a mental note of this event and remind myself that if I die, I will go down like this. I realize I admire him for his bravery in facing the Careers, death, and the Capitol.

They finish him quickly. I hear the death cannon, jolting the peaceful morning. I realize I'm still in my tree. I still have a lot of food, so I eat an apple and some beef. Protein, that's what I need to fight this sluggish morning. This is when I wish I hadn't dropped out of school so early, because the District Five schools could have taught me about some of the plants around here.

I leap out of the tree gracefully. In District Five, there aren't many trees, but the buildings are quite tall. In the old days, it was called Quebec, or something like that. It was a very plentiful place, with great businesses, and it flourished. It doesn't seem like it could have flourished today. It's hard to think of anything growing out of that hard, rocky dirt that barely sustains the district.

I still feel groggy from last night. It's been pretty stressful, running from the Careers. And they know I am stealing from them, but they'll still have to hunt. I sneak over to the Cornucopia to see if luck is with me, and they're out hunting.

Unfortunately, everyone's home. I camp out next to the plain, in a little hiding spot I found myself. It's very dark and shadowy, and I bet that no one will see me here. Still, it makes me nervous to be so close to these Careers with just three knives to defend myself.

I don't know how long I've been watching, but around noon some fool has a death wish and lights a smoky fire. I think of the District Eight girl, and wonder how anyone could be so stupid. The Careers are so caught up in the quarry they don't even leave the boy from Three to guard the supplies. I wonder who could lit this fire. Probably not Peeta, he's already half-dead the last time I saw him. Not Rue or Thresh either; they're from Eleven, and they should know that lighting a fire is just about as smart as waving a neon bright orange flag, and shouting, "Come and get me! Easy prey right here!" So the only one left is Katniss. But she seems smart. Smart enough to shame the Careers and get away with it. It doesn't seem likely for anyone to be lighting this fire without heed of the Careers. Is this a ruse? To get the Careers away from the Cornucopia? It could be Rue, Thresh, or Katniss. But by the looks of this, I'd suspect either Rue or Katniss. Maybe one of them lit the fire, and the other should be stealing. I smile darkly at the fate awaiting the other person. Perhaps they are clueless about the mines. That'll be one less opponent to face.

But whoever that is waiting to rush in for the food, I bet they're not so sure on the mines and how to get past them. They won't risk coming in and killing me. In fact, I bet they don't even have weapons at all.

I sprint for the food until I see a patch of dark brown. The warning, that the mines begin here. I place my feet carefully as always and pray that the Careers are still hunting. Luck is with me, and I keep going.

Suddenly, I meet up with a crate that wasn't here last night. How do I get past this obstruction? I spot another patch of safety about three feet away. I suck in a deep breath, and hope I don't get blown up.

"Thud!" My fall into the ground, hands- first. I inhale sharply, thinking that I may be dead already and floating into the sky. But shockingly, I'm still in one piece. That was too close. If I wasn't more careful, I would end up into sky-high blown-up Jennella. And Riknor would probably kill himself over that. I keep hopping carefully until I reach the supplies.

I take two apples, a pack of saltine crackers, and some beef. I take a bit less this time, afraid that the Careers would notice. Then I hop back out. I've pushed my luck far more than enough today.

It's been pretty uneventful so far, so I sit back and wait for someone to burst out and steal something, possibly getting blown up in the process. The Rue/ Katniss theory isn't set in stone, but I know that someone will probably try to steal some food. I lie in wait for a few minutes, then I spot a dark-haired girl slinking out of the forest. For a moment, I think it's Clove, because the figure is so agile, but then I notice how skinny she is. Probably Katniss. So Rue must've set the fire. Clever girls. But let's see if Katniss is clever enough to find the mines.

She skips over as well, and scrutinizes the setup conspicuously. For a moment, I'm hoping that the Careers come back and take her, but of course that's not going to happen. She seems pretty nervous, and she should be. I think she's figured out the mines. Too bad for me, I guess. The Careers know that I'm stealing, and the Girl on Fire will be stealing as well, taking some of my food. Oh well. There's more than enough for everyone. The Careers won't share, but we can do just great without that.

But she's doing something very strange. After looking over the pile, she takes an arrow from her quiver, and aims at the pile. For a moment, I think she's going to tie a string on it, and drag something back with her arrow, but she shoots at a bag of apples. Apples? What good is that? Then it clicks. She wants to explode the mines. Clever, clever. Better than anything I thought of. Then I frown at the thought of the destruction of my food source. But if I can outlast the Careers, it should be enough. Enough to win the Games. I smile at myself. Then I bolt. Nobody wants to be there when mines are going off. Even Katniss is risking permanent health damage.

I sprint as fast as I can, tearing through the woods. I make it to my tree just as the explosions start. They ring through my ears, throbbing painfully. Every person in Panem has just heard that explosion, including the Careers and Riknor. I laugh quietly when I think of the Capitol staring at the screen in shock.

I pause now. The Careers will probably run as fast as they can for the place now. I imagine their surprise happily. I just hope they don't decide to turn it on me. I bet they suspect me. But who cares? At least I don't. I'm so jubilant for now that I forget everything that's been bothering me, enjoying this bliss of having my chances of winning doubled.

It's night now. I curse myself for never getting a sleeping bag from the Cornucopia. Now it's getting colder in the night and hotter in the daytime. I suspect the sadistic Gamemakers for doing this. They could be controlling the weather here, even. It troubles me.

I climb back onto my tree. It's been a very good day, in terms of my survival.

I drift off to sleep, comforted by the fact that I could be seeing Riknor very soon.

_Hey, Riknor. Worried?_


	8. Chapter 8: Little Bird

I don't know how long I've slept, but I wake up after a very short time. I lie there for a while, clinging on to my tranquil sleep. Finally I drag myself up and look at the sky. The sun's not up yet. Still dawn? I would've fallen asleep again but I don't want to worry Riknor. He might've thought I was in a coma. I am a very quiet sleeper, and my chest barely moves when I breathe. Back in District Five, Riknor would wake me, panicked when he thought I was unconscious. I'd scare him.

Still, I fall off of my tree and stand up. I decide to visit the Cornucopia to see if I can find anything. Surely the Careers are hunting for the "robber" who bombed their life-sustaining supplies. They can't possibly live without them. That gives me an advantage, because hunger will panic them into making stupid choices. I've been hungry before, but these people have been fed and preened for their entire lives. Or so the people say. But they've gone through training, and that can't be a sensible price to pay.

I lope over to see if they're there. Sure enough, they're hunting. I wonder if they'll catch her. But Katniss is far too smart. She's smart enough to find a way to destroy their chances of winning, so what should I put in front of her to do? I'll bet she's already long gone by now, so I hurry in without a second thought. No one sees me, or at least I think no one does. I rummage through the blasted ashes to see what I can scavenge.

A glint of metal catches my eye. I skip over to it, and unearth a metal pot, cover and all. I smile to myself, and then find a few more things. A knife. Better than my pocketknives. A small canteen. Then, as if I can't help myself, I start laughing, letting my outburst of giggling echo through the plain. I know Riknor can hear it, even miles away.

Suddenly, I hear a noise. Someone's coming. I hold my ground, and pray it's not the Careers. Or Katniss. I know she has deadly aim, from what I saw at the Cornucopia. Rue must be easy prey. She probably can't even throw a knife, but can I? No, we are even at that skill. I turn around slowly to see Thresh. Yes, mighty Thresh, with his piercing brown eyes that could stop anyone in their tracks, even without the huge frame. He's carrying two long knives, and that's what makes me run. Who knows what he can do with those? I sprint for the woods without so much as a look behind my back.

I make for my tree, and then look both ways for the Careers before I climb up to safety. I don't mind cold weather much, Riknor and I have slept in our uninsulated shed for many a cold winter's day. But in the arena it is even colder. I think back on how I could've found a sleeping bag or something, and then stop myself. Enough feeling sorry for myself. I stride away, and have breakfast, and fill up the canteen. My pack of iodine is running out. Soon I'll be drinking dirty water, but the animals seem to survive, so why shouldn't I?

If there's one bad side to the explosion, it's the loss of food. My stomach is growling, but I force myself to be content with half a loaf of bread. It tastes familiar...then I realize it tastes like those sugary lumps of District Five bread. It's exactly like it. I marvel at the flavor, the texture of the coarse bread. I never thought how much I would appreciate this rough bread in the arena. How much I miss District Five, even the stinking chemicals, even the deadly choking fumes. It's a lot better than this. This being forced to maim, to kill...

I haven't noticed how far I've walked, let alone the direction I've taken.

All I know is that I can hear whimpering. I peer inside a little clearing, hoping for a wounded animal, when I wish I didn't.

Little Rue is in a net, like a trapped bird. She doesn't have a knife, and I can tell if Katniss doesn't save her soon, one of the Careers will kill her. And I feel so bad, awful and rotten to my core, but I can't save her. I can't save her, I can't ally with her, I can't escape this weed of loathing in my mind for what I am about to do.

I didn't save her. I closed my eyes, and covered my ears to escape the pathetic whimpering sound of that poor little bird. She saw me; I know she did. She reached out a small little hand, and I did not take it. Her pleading eyes swept up and down my hard face, begging me to save her life. And I didn't. I walked away slowly, filled with loathing for myself, for letting that poor innocent child die. I think of how Riknor saved me that night my parents were killed. How lonely I was, how desperate. And now, as I look into Rue's despairing eyes, I hate myself. Her eyes mirror that same hopelessness that must have been in my eyes when I was the one whose life was on the line. And those same eyes condemn me, mark me for life. Those accusing eyes, filled to the brim with desperation, and longing. I know that face of the little bird will scar me for life. This inhumane act of mine will be loathed by all those in every single sensible district, besides the Careers. And as I turn around to stride away, her little mouth opens. "Please," her hoarse voice gets out. "Help me, please."

I almost went back. I almost heeded that human voice that told me the right thing to do. Almost. But I shook my head to let the cold, cunning voice take over, and I run away, my mind still burning from Rue's sad face.

I run away, as fast as I can, hoping to erase my mind of these images that will probably haunt me until the day I die. But I can't. And when I hear her cannon, marking her death, I simply cannot walk anymore. I collapse to the ground in a fit of agony, and lie there unmoving, heedless of the Careers. Because I know that her death was my fault. Even if she died at the hand of a Career, I know that this was my fault.

_Your fault, Jennella. Your fault that such an innocent child died a grisly death._

Though it puzzles me when I hear the second cannon. Who died? Possibly Katniss, too caught up in avenging Rue that she got killed herself. Then the night recap starts, and I see that the deaths were Marvel, and Rue. So Fire Girl isn't dead. Could it be possible that she killed Marvel? Perhaps Marvel killed Rue.

_It's me, Katniss. You should have killed me. I'm the one to blame for her death._

I should've died. It should have been me in the net, with Rue the pitiless, cold person. I wish it were like that. I wish I was already dead. Going home to District Five.

I dig out my food pack, then close it. I'm not hungry tonight.

The night is cold, but I manage to fall asleep, with silent tears running down my face.

_Sorry, little bird. I'm sorry._

After the anthem ends, I fall asleep quickly, hating myself. I just manage to shut off my mind for a few blissful hours when the trumpets blare. I stand up, hoping for a feast.

"Congratulations to the six of you who are still alive. According to the Gamemakers, there will be a rule change in this year's Games. Two tributes, a male and a female, can win this year, if they are from the same district. Two of you can be declared winners if you are from the same district. Two of you can win," booms out Claudius Templesmith.

It pains me to know that Redno is dead, for surely he could have won with me. But I am alone. And now, my chances have been cut in half, for now the treacherous Careers, Cato and Clove, will team up with each other gladly.

I know that this change must have been for Katniss and Peeta, to soothe the Capitol citizens' consciences. But it only hurts me. They don't care about me, I'm just Jennella Haley of District Five to them.

I glare at the sky contemptuously, then I fall asleep, still thinking about Rue.


	9. Chapter 9: Thresh

_I run quickly, followed by Marvel and Katniss. They're chasing me; making me run for my life. Katniss shoots an arrow at me, and I manage to dodge it; Marvel tries to spear me. He misses._

_Suddenly, I encounter Rue. Alive, the same face that accused me when we met in the clearing. I choked back a scream as she walked towards me, perfectly unharmed._

_"You," she declares. I shrink back, frightened. She points her little finger at me, full of loathing._

_Suddenly, she's not there. In her place is Riknor. Lying dead at Marvel's feet._

_"Oh, no! Riknor!" I shout, clasping my hand over my mouth._

_Marvel sneers wickedly at me. Riknor is in a net...the same one I saw Rue in. But the one in the net is not Rue...its Riknor._

_No, no, no, no..._

_Katniss is here; she glares at me._

_"Well? What if he was the one in there? Riknor? You would have saved him, wouldn't you?" she accuses._

_I shake my head wildly to clear my thoughts. What is happening?_

_Suddenly, it is not Riknor but it is Rue in her net, pleading to me to save her life._

_"Please," she begs._

"Arrgh!" I wake up, still sweating from my meaningless dream. I wonder if Katniss knows that I didn't save her. She'd probably hunt for me relentlessly for that. But I know that Cato and Clove are still out there. She won't risk coming after me, especially coming by herself. And Lover Boy is probably still out there, bleeding to death. She'll probably find him dead. I count the tributes left. Cato and Clove. Me, of course. Thresh. Katniss and Lover Boy. Final six. I suppose this should make me feel better, but it just squeezes the hope out of me. If I make it to the final two, I will have a dilemma. Either die, or win and become puppets of the Capitol along with Riknor. And I don't want the Capitol to own Riknor. I wish there was some way to win...and maintain my sanity. I know some of those who win never make it back, not really. They come back, relying on alcohol and drugs to erase the wounds that their Games have permanently left in their minds. And I can't let that happen to me, or Riknor.

It's pretty late. Probably late morning, almost noon. I look at myself in the water and see that the salt streaks on my face are still plainly visible. I scoop up a handful of the blissfully cool water and wash it off, but I can't wash off the picture of Rue's accusing face, burned into my memory....

My mouth tastes so stagnant. I drink some of my water, and then I refill it. I'm worried now; the iodine really is running low. I'll have to steal some. I bet the Careers have some...unless they've been traveling lightly. My best bet is Katniss. I know she has iodine; I saw her lay it on the ground with Rue. She'll be grieving, so that would make her an easy target. But those arrows worry me...I can't steal them, and she has impeccable aim with those weapons...and Peeta could be with her. He worries me. If the Careers took him in, he has to be deadly. So I put off the stealing trip until later. I wonder how I managed to carve out a life stealing in District Five. The crime carries a stiff death penalty. But then again, it's easier to steal in District Five, because not everyone's that watchful.

So I go to my cunning side and start tracking Katniss. I go to the clearing that I saw Rue in; there's no sign of blood, just some scuffled mud. The dreadful net hangs mournfully in the background. I see something bright...flowers? Some kind of wildflower. It occurs to me that they could be edible, but I decide that it was probably used to decorate Rue's funeral pyre.

I spot Katniss's tracks easily, because they're the only ones coming in...and going out. I follow the tracks around. She probably got aimless, because they go in circles, wandering around this way and that. I move quickly, and I spot a tree that she must've spent the night in.

After that it gets tricky. After that good nights' sleep, she got careful and tried to conceal her tracks. Many times I lose it completely, but finally I catch up to her by the stream.

She must be trying to locate Peeta, because of the rule change. She searches around desperately, and is rewarded by a bloody strip of torn fabric. Peeta's? I think it is. It tells her that she is on the right track.

I decide to go away now, and check up on her later. It'll be easy to find her later, so I work on counting my food supplies. Four apples, a loaf of bread, five small packs of beef, and pack of crackers won't last long. I wonder what I should do with rationing my supply. Who's left? District Two, Thresh, and District Twelve. Five people to go through. I estimate that I'll be here for a week or so. I'm glad for the bread; it's a huge loaf. I think about how I could steal something, but it's too risky to go after the Careers now. Or is it?

I decide to not go after them now. They will be extra-careful, and I want to check up on Katniss.

She's found him, all right. He's all clean now, and I don't want to think about how she washed him. They kiss each other passionately, which causes me to almost throw up. Then I stop, thinking of Riknor. He loves me, too, and he kissed me as well.....

I give up on them, and I go after the Careers. I hope they're still by the Cornucopia, and sure enough, they're there, arguing. I try to listen.

"So, what do you think happened to Marvel? I told you that District Twelve was dangerous, but you didn't listen!" shouts Clove angrily.

"Well, I'm glad Twelve killed him. He was pretty good with a spear, you know," replies Cato. So arrogant.

"Listen, Cato, do you want to win these Games with me or not?" asks Clove loudly.

"Don't worry, Clove. Katniss isn't as good as me with a spear, or you with a knife. What were all those years of training for, Clove?" retorts Cato.

"They were for being sensible, Cato. You're huge, yes, but you're not invincible," says Clove.

"You're just scared, Clove. I'm hungry. I want food,"

"Find it yourself. Let's go hunting,"

"Should we leave our stuff behind?"

"I don't think so. Foxy might still be around,"

"We'll have to go lightly," prods Cato.

"Fine, then. But hide it well. In that little copse." answers Clove. A storage copse! That's the best thing that's happened to me. I can take everything and leave them with zero food.

They leave quickly, and I jump down to the bushes that they specified. Sure enough, I see an abundance of food. Seven apples, four loaves of bread, a bag of dried beef, dried fruit, and a box of crackers. Eight rolls. I consider leaving them with most of it, to hide the fact that I've been stealing, but I decide against it. I want to leave them with nothing. They probably can hunt, but I don't care.

I sling on a sleeping bag, roll up all the food into it, and run as fast as I can, leaving no trace of my theft in the copse. I sprint for the wood, laughing hysterically.

Back at my camp, I get serious. I count the food again. Twelve apples, five loaves of bread, lots of beef, some fruit, and two boxes of crackers. I'm delighted with my steal, because this increases my chances by a lot. With this much food, I can probably last for more than two weeks.

I rest on my tree for a while, and then I decide to get up and move. I don't know if I can, but perhaps I can walk off my remorse over Rue.

I leave my food up in my tree, and keep two apples, two loaves of bread, some beef, my fruit, and a box of crackers in my original small bag. I fill up my large canteen with water and purify it with the last of my iodine. I bring all of my knives, in case I have to defend myself. I wander east, past the stream, towards the big, grassy field. Rue must've worked somewhere like that. I gaze at the swaying stalks in wonder. District Five never sports this kind of scenery. The plain rolls and slopes gently with the waving grass.

In fact, I'm so engrossed in wonder that I don't notice the curious sound. Lithe, capable hands, pounding on the ground. I whirl around slowly, just to catch a glimpse of him. Big, burly Thresh of District Eleven, digging roots. I'm frozen in place now, calculating how long it will take me to run away before those huge knives of his impale me. And that's when he turns around.

"You. You kill her?" he asks angrily.

"No....." I gasp out, terrified. But I know the answer is yes. And he can see my emotions play on my face.

"I know you did. You kill the little girl, didn't you?" he demands harshly.

"I didn't, really..."

He walks towards me menacingly, towering over my small figure. The hope drains out of me, and I collapse to the ground. "Please, Thresh...don't do it!" I plead.

His hard eyes betray no emotion. His face gives a flicker of doubt. "Then who killed her? The little girl?" he shouts at me.

"The Careers did, I think. Marvel. He's dead, right?"

His cold eyes stare down for a second, considering if I could be telling the truth. He straightens up. "No, you're lying. All of you are lying," he murmurs to himself. Then he reaches for his sword.

I look at him with beseeching eyes, terrified. I wonder if this is how Rue felt when I walked away with any trace of hope she might have had. Now I was going to die, and Riknor would hate himself, and everything we've worked for, everything I've done in these rotten Games.....all over. Dead hope. Nothing.

He raises his sword, the sun glinting off of the sharp tip. I'm still frozen in place, hoping that he makes it fast and lets me have a quick death. And I'm still frozen when I hear the voices.

"Hey, is that Eleven?"

Cato and Clove dance into the clearing, Clove with a fistful of knives, Cato holding a spear in an offensive position. They're all focused on Thresh, the more dangerous of the opponents, and he momentarily forgets about me. He runs back to his fields, leaving me behind as Cato rushes after him. I start running back to my camp, but not before Clove remembers and lands a knife in my arm.

I hear the whoosh, and it's like time is standing still. I pull my arm back, but the knife is fast and merciless. It pierces into my arm, and sinks in. The rush of agony is silenced by the flowing blood that quickly flows out of my wounded limb.

"Oh...." I choke out, silently.

The crimson blood flows swiftly out, and I grapple blindly for something to soak it up with. I don't want to leave any tracks. I find my extra shirt, and I tie it around my wound. The fabric is soaked within minutes.

I stumble back to my camp, and find a cave. It's already well-camouflaged by months of weathering, and I fall in to collapse on the ground, unconscious.

The last thing I hear is my knife clattering to the ground.

* * *

Uncounted period of time.


	10. Chapter 10: Reawakening

The first thing my brain registers is the smell of blood. My head whirls as I raise my arm, covered with the scarlet blood. I'm confused for a moment; how did I get here? Then I remember my encounter with Thresh.

I lie there unmoving for a few moments, wondering how many days have passed while I was in here resting. I find my food pack, and unwrap it hungrily.

I drink all of my water first. Luckily it has not gone bad. My apples look like they're going to rot, so I finish those. I eat a loaf of bread and some of my beef. Finally, I get out my cracker box, and eat some of those. All that's left is a loaf of bread, some dried fruit, some beef, and half a pack of crackers. I remind myself that I left a lot more at my camp, but I'm still worried. What if someone stole it?

Finally, I decide to tend to my arm. I unwrap my shirt, and the ghastly cut appears. It's still bleeding painfully, and I wonder why it hasn't stopped. The knife cut has gone deep. Very deep. It throbs painfully with my every heartbeat.

Scowling, I get up to return to my tree, hoping that my food is still there.

Nothing. All gone. My food, Marvel's backpack, my plastic container and my water bottle, my flashlight, and my sleeping bag. I wonder who took it, then I see the amber eyes staring at me. A fox, large and wily, glaring at me with furtive eyes. And holding Marvel's pack, with all those life-sustaining supplies in it in it's teeth. The auburn fur shines in the glinting sun.

My cunning side told me to leave it alone. Foxes are carnivorous, and who knows if this is a mutt? I realize it is different when without fear, it approaches me warily.

I hiss at it menacingly, hoping that it gets afraid of me. But it continues to stalk towards me, and that's when I notice that the bared teeth are sharp. Razor sharp. It's drooling, the saliva dripping from the teeth onto my backpack. And it clicks. The fearlessness, the saliva. It's rabies.

I back away slowly, hoping that it doesn't bite me. I've seen tributes going crazy in earlier Games. They get infected with a virus, or they go insane of thirst. And I can't torment Riknor that way. My pocket knife burns in my pocket, and I pull it out with my eyes on the fox's .

The shiny blade reflects the brilliant sunshine. I click it out to its full length, and I turn to face the deranged animal.

It growls at me murderously, and I point the edge at the fox. I've never killed anyone before, and I don't want to kill an animal now, either. But I still remember.

_My favorite crow, Madra, swooped back with an apple. I pat its feathers, and it jumps onto my hand for dinner. I feed it some of the bread we got today, and she eats greedily as I slice the skin off of my apple. That's when I see the dog._

_We have many rats in District Five, but a wild dog is very uncommon. I'm glad that I have a knife in my hand, and Madra flitters to the shed to find Riknor. I'm alone._

_I rush forward to attack the dog. He growls back at me, and my blade manages to sink a good-sized gash in his shoulder. Blood drips down his leg. He lets out a ear-splitting roar and lunges for me._

_I'm frozen in place now, terrified, the useless adrenaline rushing through my system. It's as it time is frozen. I barely notice the flash of auburn as Riknor dashes in to my rescue._

_His gleaming knife plunges into the dog with lightning speed, and before I know it, the animal is dead and Riknor is carrying me back to the shed to rest._

I try to think of how Riknor defended himself. All I remember was the deadly flashes of metal and claws, the bared teeth of the dangerous animal. I'm pretty sure the fox is rabid now; he's foaming at the mouth and prepares to lunge at me.

I'm still standing there when the fox leaps for my exposed throat. I display my knife and it meets the fox's jugular effortlessly. Like I've been doing it all my life, I think sickeningly. The creature gives its final death scream, and collapses to the ground.

Unfortunately, I realize that my easy victory was due to the fox's preoccupation with my backpack. It's covered in saliva, and it's been ripped apart by the animal's teeth. The ragged strips of fabric are useless now; there goes two weeks' worth of food. My little pack's food won't hold out for long. I'm just beginning to think it's hopeless when I hear the trumpets blare.

"Greetings to the final six contestants. I congratulate all of you who remain. There will be a feast tomorrow, at dawn, at the Cornucopia. I repeat, there will be a feast tomorrow, at dawn, at the Cornucopia."

A feast? I could use some food. But Cato, Clove, Thresh, Katniss, and possibly Peeta will be there. I bet that Cato and Clove will be there for sure, because of the food I took from them. The Careers don't know much about surviving on their own. But I keep listening.

"Now hold on. Some of you may already be declining my invitation. But this is no ordinary feast. Each of you needs something desperately. Each of you will find that something in a backpack, marked with your district number, at the Cornucopia at dawn. Think hard about refusing to show up. For some of you, this will be your last chance," says Claudius solemnly. Then the voice cuts off. I think hard. I know I need food and some medicine for my arm, which is beginning to infect badly. Should I go?

I decide to just go right now. It's always better to show up early.

It's just early evening, but the temperature is very low. I'd already washed my extra shirt in the stream, so I find it dry and I put it on. It feels warmer, but the night is just starting. The temperature will plummet very fast. I wonder if I'll get a sleeping bag in my backpack. Maybe a blanket?

I trudge in the general direction of the Cornucopia, heading for my spying spot. I have a pretty good sense of direction, and within two hours I'm already there. I can see the golden Cornucopia looking mysterious in the pale moonlight, and I wonder if the others are already here.

The anthem sounds, and the night recap shows that there were no deaths today. This is just what the Capitol needs to quicken up a slow day.

No matter. I'm here, and I'm going to get what I want. I sit down and start to figure out a plan.


	11. Chapter 11: Feast

The golden Cornucopia looms silently in the morning mist, daring everyone to go in for the bounty that surely must be somewhere around it. The pale light from the early sun glances off of the gold metal, and the hard dirt around it looks like it's been iced over; which it might have, considering the temperature. I'm freezing cold now, and I wonder why no one has sponsored me yet. Is Mistra angry at me for losing against Thresh? There must be somebody who has enough to get me a good blanket. Or maybe....she doesn't notice.

I've done a fairly good job of trying to not shiver. Maybe Mistra just has to see how deep my need is. I shake and tremble uncontrollably, and I mock-fall to the ground. I look up at the sky. Nothing, but I hope it's going to be in the pack.

Just as the young sun peeks over the horizon, the Cornucopia splits open. I know exactly what I should do._ Just rely on your instincts, Jennella_, I silently tell myself. Then I bolt towards the Cornucopia.

My padded boots burn my feet as I sprint to my backpack. A green one, marked with a number five. My district number. It's medium sized, but very heavy, making me think of all the goods that must be inside of it. I spot Katniss, Thresh, and Clove but I don't see Cato or Peeta. Probably nearby, guarding their partners, while I already have my backpack.

I race towards my camp, but I am intercepted by Cato. I stop in my tracks, hoping that he can't see me. But he already has.

"So you're the fox that stole from us, aren't you?" Cato asks me, his menacing voice tinged with morbid sarcasm. "You little thief. You think you can outsmart Clove and me, but we're going to win the Games!"

I scamper back, my breathing quickening. The adrenaline races through me, and I feel my heart rate speeding up. I know I have my three knives in my backpack, but it's at my camp. And this is not a demented fox, it's a through-bred Career who's been training all his life. I shudder at the thought of how many tributes he has killed with that short sword he now aims at me, grinning sadistically. I look up at the sky and hope for Mistra to help me now. Why isn't she helping me? I'm going to die soon! _Help me_, I pray silently as Cato continues to stalk forward, each step he takes a step away from my life.

Suddenly, I hear a scream. "Cato! Cato!" shouts Clove. I'm glad because this means that Clove is in danger, and that Cato will possibly forget about me. He sprints for Clove, and doesn't even notice me standing there dumbfounded as he races off without a second thought of me, this easy prey, waiting to be killed.

I'm not mad at Mistra anymore. She must've noticed Clove in danger, or she wouldn't have risked my death. But as I run to my tree, I notice a parachute, with a blanket on it. Wonderful.

I unload all the bounty. Two packs of crackers, a container of cheese, a box of blueberries, and some more beef. This, plus my earlier rations, will keep me alive for a while. A loaf of bread, dried fruit, beef, two pack and a half packs of crackers, some cheese, and blueberries. I finish half of my blueberries, because they are on the verge of rotting. Then I eat some more beef. I feel a lot better now than I felt yesterday. All the good feelings only seem better when I hear the cannon. Whose cannon? I suspect it was Clove, because she was so panicked when she called for Cato. Now there's only Cato, Thresh, and Twelve. Five tributes left. I feel a twinge of regret. This is exactly what I don't want to do to Riknor. Make it into the top five, get his hopes up high, then die and bring him crashing down. My only hope now is to win the Games.

It begins to rain, and my tree is becoming wet. I pull on my new blanket to find it heat-insulating, but still the icy rain pelts at me. I decide to find a cave away from the stream that will surely flood if it continues to precipitate. I trudge about a mile through the rain to find a cozy little cave that smells like it's been vacant for a while. It looks okay, and it's relatively clean. I crawl inside and bundle up. My packs of food are cast aside next to me. I bundle up in my blanket and wait for the anthem.

As I suspected, Clove died. I feel a leap of joy as I realize how much this could affect my chances of winning. Clove, the dangerous sadistic Career, pure death with knives. Her face with the dark blue eyes and ratty brown hair disappears from sight. I hope this destroys Cato. From what I've seen of him, he's not very mentally stable. Clove's death will dislodge him. He might even go insane, like how that Annie Cresta from Four did when her district partner's head was chopped off. She never recovered. And I hate the Capitol, for doing this to us, for torturing and killing twenty-three tributes a year, besides this one. And the victors don't make it out of the arena, really. Unless they were lucky enough to suffer memory loss, the images from the Games are permanently burned into their minds. They are always stuck to drinks, drugs, and morphling. They are pitiful.

The sky is dark with night and rain clouds. I panic when I hear the booming thunder. At this rate, I may be trapped in this cave for a while.

The endless rain claps above my cave.

There's no point in staying awake, as the others are probably stuck in their dwellings as well. There is no danger from the other tributes.

I hug the blanket closer to my body, and drift thankfully into sleep.


	12. Chapter 12: Rain

mockingjayfire: Yay! I posted again! Please read and review!

I know it's a big cliffhanger, even if you've read the Hunger Games. I'll post again after...hmm....what comes after two? I'll post Thirteen after three reviews.

I know it seems like she's going to die soon, but the story will not die with Jennella, _trust me._

_

* * *

  
_

Time seems to move by slowly, for there is no signal in time passing except for the nightly recap of the deaths. My food supply is dwindling fast; I've finished my cheese and crackers, and the blueberries, and all I have left is a loaf of bread, some beef, and some dried fruit. I don't know how long the rain will go on, and if the Games don't end soon, starving is a great possibility.

Something of note happens when I hear shouting. Loud male voices, relatively close to my cave. Cato and Thresh, probably fighting because of Clove's death. Their yells and screams are incoherent, muffled by the storm, but the death cannon resounds through my cave. Someone died. Who? Thresh or Cato? I peer outside to see the hovercraft carrying away a dark, hulking figure. Probably Thresh of District Eleven. I can see his ebony hair wave slowly as the hovercraft picks him up.

I wonder why I feel so rueful. Perhaps it's the fact that I owe Thresh for killing Rue; and now he has died, burying any hope of making her loss unforgettable. Then I feel my arm aching, still hurting even after I applied the antibiotic cream, and I forget everything about owing Thresh.

My days and nights are not distinguishable in any way. The rain clouds gray the sky whether it's daytime or nighttime. Only when the anthem sounds I know which it is. But for now, it is a gray, stormy blur.

The rain never ceases to end, and I'm getting worried. I've eaten the last of my bread and beef; all that's left is my dried fruit, and even that disappears soon after.

The hunger is starting to ache badly now. My stomach growls, and I know that I do not want to die of starvation. I've seen those unlucky tributes in the past; they get all the food they can, and they sit in their tree or cave, occasionally battling, and end up starving to death. The final moments before they die, you can see them double over, fall to the ground unconscious, and twitch uncontrollably before they slip into a peaceful eternal sleep. It's always terrifying when you watch their tortured bodies literally shrinking before your eyes. And this is the Capitol's entertainment. They enjoy watching the suffering of others. So sadistic, these Gamemakers and citizens of the Capitol. Twenty-three tributes die each year. No big deal. It's fun to them.

It's getting really uncomfortable now, with nothing to eat. My skin is pale gray from malnutrition, and I know I only have hours left when I feel the pain. It's unlike any hunger I've felt before. This is different. I'm in desperate need of food.

Still the rain drags on relentlessly. I search in my empty backpack, hoping for even crumbs. I find one last strip of beef, and another piece of dried fruit. I gulp it down hungrily; I'm that desperate.

Somebody save me, I think. Does Mistra know I'm starving? Why don't I have any sponsors? There has to be someone in the Capitol who could afford a loaf of bread, or a pack of crackers for me. They're probably all focused on Lover Boy and Fire Girl. The pathetic romance that they have managed to keep up is destroying me. Why? What about me?

In my pain, I try to fall asleep, and unconsciousness envelops me in its blissful darkness.


	13. Chapter 13: Locked in Night

mockingjayfire: Oh no! Jennella's going to die!

Well, too bad, because you can't get rid of me yet. The fanfic will not end with Jennella. Just watch! I have more to torment you with.

* * *

I drift out of my peaceful oblivion to the best surprise I've ever had: It stopped raining. I resist the urge to leap outside and shout at the top of my lungs, "It stopped raining!" for surely the others are out as well, enjoying the sunshine.

I step outside cautiously. Fortunately, there is nobody around. I quickly find a patch of blueberries, recognizing them from my previous container of berries from the feast. I fill my containers and pluck every berry from the bushes, and I eat them hungrily. The sweet berries are nice and plump, due to the incessant rainfall. I eat them quickly and soon they are all gone.

_Rats_, I think to myself, felling homesick. _Laboratory rats._

Those lab rats were the most pitiful things. They would roam the streets aimlessly after their owners, the scientists, were through with them. The various experiments performed on the creatures left them helpless and unable to forage for food. Within a week of suffering, they would die. I've seen them pleading desperately to me for food. Some are so altered they remind me of humans. Jakopo's murine face was common among the rats. I'd see the familiar deep-set eyebrows, the pointed chin, and the long nose on many rat face's.

I go around, looking for more food. Right away I spot some fish in the river, but it hasn't calmed down enough for a snare to hold. The fish are wildly swept by the relentless current and flail helplessly. _Like a piece in the river, Jennella. Like how you are just a piece in the Capitol's Games_, I think to myself.

I'm still hungry, though. And now that the sun has signified that it's noon, I feel utterly burning hot and vulnerable under the baking sun. I was right about the Gamemakers tweaking the temperature. Now it feels so hot I could fry an egg. I wish I had an egg right now. I'd gladly eat it raw.

The sun isn't helping. I fill my water container and decide to just drink that for a while. The stream water helps, but I don't have any iodine left. It could have bacteria and viruses in it, but the water is a bit cooler than the air so I drink it greedily.

Hours pass, and I still haven't found anything. I'm starting to think I'm starving again when I hear the footsteps. They are so loud I can be sure it is Peeta, for Katniss and Cato are certified velvet-treaders.

Yes, it's Peeta alright. He's gathering some type of berries, and I'm so crazed with hunger I have this terrible impulse to run up and grab them out of his hand. He takes a handful of the berries and sets them on a little sheet of plastic with a blob of oily cheese. _Bulls-eye!_ I think to myself. I can live off of Peeta for a while. Surely he is in league with Katniss, and they have a lot of food.

I quickly grab some cheese and the berries with a light hand. I don't want them to know I'm stealing from them. I eat the cheese first- it's unlike any type of cheese I have ever tasted, so soft and fatty. Goat cheese. I remember stealing something like this from the goat-herder's shop. The cheese is hearty and rich, and it brings back many memories from District Five.

I finish it all too quickly, and I begin to panic as I see Katniss coming closer. I dash off to a closed off clearing by the stream and I shove a few of the berries into my mouth. It doesn't occur to me that these could be dangerous; if Katniss and Peeta are eating it, it should be safe. From what I've seen of Katniss, she's very adept with plants.

It's only a matter of time before I feel the burning in my throat. I start to panic. Was it a trap? Had I just eaten my death sentence? The questions answer themselves as I sink to the ground in agony.

In that one moment of pain, I see everything. Everything I've tried to work for, everything Riknor and I have done to keep ourselves alive, everything I've done in the arena flashes back to me before my eyes. I hear my name being called; the pain in Riknor's brown eyes as he bids me a final farewell to the Games; the interviews with Caesar Flickerman. I remember the conversation with an unbearable clarity:

_I sit down on the chair nervously, then I look around evasively, trying to keep up with my sly and evasive technique. Caesar notices._

_"So, you're quite a vixen. That's a female fox, of course," he says lightly, trying to force a joke out of me._

_"A vixen?" I ask. "Possibly, but I see myself more like...a kit. That is a fox's child, of course."_

_"So you're going to be the vulpine one this year, aren't you, Jennella Haley? May I ask, where did you get that pretty ring on your finger from?"_

_"I..." I stutter. "This is my district token....I'll wear it into the arena...."_

_"But from whom did you get it from?" he asks playfully._

_"A...friend, of mine," I say, trying to evade the topic of my marriage to Riknor. I don't want the cameras crowding him at home._

_"Your friend?" he presses._

_"Yes, a friend."_

_"It's a very pretty ring, of course. I see that the emerald in it is the same color as your eyes, but have you ever noticed that the rubies on it match your hair as well?"_

_"No, Caesar," I reply to this direct intrusion of my privacy._

_"And the amber. It's just like those amber tones in your eyes, underneath the green. Love beneath the slyness," he quips nonchalantly._

_The buzzer goes off and I hurry back to my seat, hoping that no one else points out my ring. It's the last piece of Riknor, of District Five that I have, and I don't want it to be a fashion accessory for those over-fed Capitol citizens who would see it as only the latest fashion._

My mind whirls back to the present. What kinds of berries are these? The black berries pore into my head now, uprooting the answer in my memories.

_I came back with today's steal with a crow of mine, Aggripina. She's not the quickest, or the sneakiest, or the lightest, but boy can she find things. Today she comes back with a handful of some unusual berries._

_"You sure this is good to eat?" I asked the little bird. She flutters to my hand and eats one, confirming that it is edible. I raise my hand to my mouth just as Riknor comes back with Madra._

_"No, Jennella!" he cries._

_"What?" I ask him panickedly. Riknor had a reputation for overreacting._

_"Give me the berries."_

_"The berries?"_

_"Give them to me!" he says. He reaches for them I give them to him just as Aggripina slumps to the ground and caws lightly, then falls silent._

_"Aggripina!" I whisper in a pained voice._

_"She's dead, Jennella. This is nightlock," he says, pointing to the berries I was about to consume. "They're poisonous, and they put these near the fruits to catch thieves. Whoever eats them dies very quickly. It's how my-" Then he cuts off, pained._

_"Your parents died eating this?" I say, horrified. He nods silently._

_"They're locked in night now. It's nightlock..."_

_Nightlock!_ I think just as I crumple in on myself. I curse myself for making Riknor watch me die the same way his parents did. The pain moves through me in waves, burning through me while I silently cry out in agony. It's too much for me. It's over.

So ironic. After I make it all the way here, to the final four, I die eating berries that Riknor himself had pointed out to me. _Stupid Jennella_. I can feel my breathing slowing, my heart frantically trying to keep up with its new exertion, and I know life is leaking out of me by the second. I can't even think straight now; all that I see in my mind is Riknor, agonized, staring at the television as he watches me die. _No! Riknor....._

My heart gives a final beat, and it's as if a gray mist has filled my head. I barely get to think my goodbyes before the cannon sounds and I feel myself slip away.

* * *

In a humble District Five, a cry of pain is heard. No one hears it, no one cares, and no one can take their eyes off of Jennella Haley being carried away by the hovercraft. The pain is the worst kind of pain- it is heartbreak, grief, and remorse. It drowns you in its assault of painful memories, and it scars you for life. Riknor Haley's dark-brown eyes fill to the brim with pain as he watches his true love endure an agonizing death. He closes his eyes, and turns off the television. Who cares if the Peacekeepers arrest him? He's already so far gone. He feels himself planting his feet on the crazy bridge.

Luckily he does not watch the Games, for the worst kind of torture is awaiting the eyes of the citizens of Panem...


	14. Chapter 14: Jennella's Epilogue

mockingjayfire: Jennella is dead, no! Oh well. Here's my theory of the after-life...

* * *

I seem to be in a never-ending dream. Though I am pretty sure I am dead, I can see swirls and indescribable shapes that swim around me. And I can think as well. And I can worry- how is Riknor faring? Though I am dead, I still think about Riknor. How is he? What is he doing? And it is this worry that brings me the answers.

At first I wonder if I am an angel. I can see everything that is happening in District Five. And worst of all, Riknor is weeping, grieving over me. I get a glimpse of my dead body- how peaceful I look, as if lost in oblivion. He is still crying as I float down next to him. I try to hug him, to console him, but it is impossible. My translucent body passes straight through him, and I have this urge to cry as well. I can't help Riknor, I can't keep him safe, I can't even hold him. And in my sadness I float away from District Five, towards the arena.

I do not know why I am coming here, back to this arena of torture. I pop up in the clearing that I died in, and I can see Katniss and Peeta arguing. Their voices are muddled and unclear, and it occurs to me that I cannot hear living voices coherently. I start to panic, and it isn't until I feel the hands on my shoulders before I calm down enough to look behind me. I gasp in shock.

There stood Jakopo and Madra, perfectly healed, strange because of the grisly wounds the Peacekeepers inflicted on them in life. Jakopo caresses my face, and speaks in a clear tone, "Welcome home." And I reply, in a new voice that has not been infected by the Capitol, "Yes."

Madra comes over to me, and sighs. "My little girl, all grown up. I have been watching you and Riknor. You made me so proud to know you could survive. But the Capitol could hurt you. I was very tempted to sock President Snow in the head when you were reaped. Jakopo reminded me I was dead." She gives a little laugh, and her face becomes serious again. "So, how did the nightlock taste, sweetie?" She smiles widely.

I giggle quietly. "It tasted of freedom."

My parents look at me curiously for a second, then they burst into laughter.

"Yes," says Jakopo. "I suppose it does."


	15. Chapter 15: Battle of the Cornucopia

"Jennella has amber eyes, doesn't she?" asks the anatomist.

The Head Scientist nods.

"Okay...a few drops of amber melanin....and some more amber pigment...There! The eyes are done. I think this one looks just like her!" He pointed to the computer image of what Jennella's mutt will look like after its birth.

"Brilliant," says the Head. "Let's inject it into the fetus."

A mother wolf lays on her side with her cub yet unborn. The group of scientist in charge of mutations quickly injects the genes into the womb, and waits...

* * *

_Mutt POV_

I wake to pain. Blinding pain, and rage as well. Who dares put me in such pain? I have this violent desire to tear with my new-found claws and I scrabble the walls of my cage wildly.

"Feisty," comments a pink-clad scientist.

"She's already ready for the arena," says the Head Scientist. "What's great about these mutts is that they need no training. We've already hard-wired it into her instincts. She knows exactly what to do. And when the fight is over, she will automatically come here to her birthplace.

"And she also has a piece of the real tribute in her. Jennella of Five was the fastest runner; the mutt will be the same. She will also have some of Jennella's memories as well. The mutt will recognize nightlock and be repelled by it. Also, part of Jennella will be trapped in the mutt's brain..." The Head smiles morbidly. "The latest sciences allow us to trap part of her mind into the animal. It will be torturous, and will only spur the animal to attack more viciously. She will have the tribute's cleverness, as well. And human senses, though multiplied exponentially. The control will vary, depending on the animal's emotions. When the mutt is raw and angry, the animal side will take over, and when it feels sentimental, the real Jennella will be in it's mind, though not in control. But Jennella will be able to think, and try to make sense of her surroundings, though unable to move. Like I said, very torturous."

The scientists nod in unison, and I pause in my attacks to the metal to peer at the people.

"I have specifically programmed her to hate humans, and to attack them ferociously," continued the Head. "No one specific. She will choose the person who killed the real Jennella, and attack them. Then, if that person is killed, she will attack the larger. The tributes should have a workout in store for them."

A scientist coated in green says, "Will she confuse the tributes long enough for her to attack them? It was very clever of us to make them exactly like the real tributes, Head Scientist."

Finally, the pain stops. "Looks like Jennella isn't in pain anymore. You all know that being a new-born mutt can hurt," says the Head. "Let's release them!" He pulls out a whistle, unlocks my door, and I realize that there are many others. Twenty, to be exact. They are all snapping and growling, so I raise my paw. They all understand, and they quiet down. "The communication is impeccable!" says the neurologist in amazement. "I've never seen a mutt more capable of communication."

"Oh, I have," answers the Head Scientist. "When the war broke out, my father took many detailed videos of the mutts. I've seen a few that looked and behaved exactly like humans. They were immensely deadly...and cannibalistic.

"That, of course, did not please the President very much, so the project was scrapped," he continues. "And the fool who made the mutts eat human flesh was executed as well.

"And that very person was a denizen of the districts. He supposedly turned his back on the rebels, but then he tried to make all the Capitol's mutts malfunction. It was in one of the rogue experiments he created that my father died." He looks down sadly, and composes himself again. "Of course, the communication technology lived on, and my mother gave me some clips my father took. It was fascinating to see what his team had came up with. And the mutts here," he gestures to me, "are impeccable because of that technology. They will not commit any wrong-doing, I assure you. Are the tributes ready yet?" the Head asks. The entire team of scientists gaze up at a a huge screen monitoring a pair of resting children and a large, burly man with a spear. I curl my lip back automatically in hate. The faces repel me in a way, and I can't help but feel a burning hatred for them, to rip and tear them into small pieces...

I realize that I am floating. No, I'm not floating, but the very ground is. It is strange to notice how I can sense the most minuscule of changes. I sniff the air cautiously, and the scent paints a very vivid picture in my mind: A man, just like the one I saw on the screen, polishing his weapons while a rabbit roasts on a stick. My stomach growls at the meat, but that's not my priority. I want to get the rabbit, but the man controls my instincts. I want _him. Him, _specifically. And as I near the surface, the instinct is so powerful I sprint straight towards him, with no heed of what I was supposed to do.

I have taken him by surprise. He looks up in alarm, and I glance back to see that the others are following me, though not quite as swiftly. They all hesitate, wondering what to make of this situation, and I try to rush them forwards. I raise my paw, and answering some unseen force they yelp and rush forwards to attack.

* * *

_Jennella:_

My first thought is: Wait, I'm dead. Aren't I supposed to be in some ghostly form by now? I see a form of myself, undead and floating, looking at me. My lips curl back over my sharp fangs. Wait, fangs? I try to peer down to get a better look at myself, and sky-high Jennella frowns at me. But I can't move. I'm stuck here, and I can't help it when I notice myself attacking Cato. He shouts in agony as my claws rake over his head. I'm wondering why I can't move when the answer hits me: I'm a mutt.

How many times have I dreaded this- to be frozen, bodiless, while some unseen instinct guides me forcefully? I knew that the Capitol had this kind of technology; to force a human being into a surreal world incapacitated. I just never expected to be in it myself. And District Five was the very district that came up with it. Sickening. We did not like the idea of this, but the Capitol has ways of forcing you.

I scream in hate as Cato attempts to spear me with one of his weapons. He misses my head, but it sinks into my shoulder. I have nothing against him; he wants to survive. As far as I know, I'm already dead, so I should not hate him for attacking me. The wound hurts but pain is far less than it would have been if I was human when receiving the wound. I grit my teeth- no, my fangs- and the animal side of me chases Cato towards the Cornucopia.

* * *

_Jennella's Ghost POV:_

I watch my mutt form, accompanied by my suffering human form, rush Cato to the Cornucopia. I have a certain type of link to my undead form captured by the Capitol; I have direct access to her thoughts. I can see her feelings, and her hate for the Capitol. And here I am, lounging in my parents' company, while the other half of me silently howls in agony at the carnage she is unwillingly helping.

It is so sad to see the Capitol doing this to my half-mortal part, but I have no power against them. I float back to Jakopo and Madra, and they try to comfort me.

"It's nothing, Jennella," says Jakopo.

"No, it is definitely not nothing," I retort quietly. "She is suffering, Cato is suffering, all the other tributes are suffering- and the Capitol is to blame. How can you be sure we can't help? We are ghosts, after all. Maybe we can haunt Snow until the day he dies- which, I hope, will be soon."

"We are trapped in the arena, Jennella. It's like a roach motel- you check in, and you never check out. We came here to see you. Only the victors have a chance at escaping, but their spirits never do. They are eternally haunted by those they have killed in their nightmares. We cannot haunt them physically, but we can show up in one's dreams. But we can only haunt the ones that killed us, directly or indirectly," says Madra. I frown in disappointment.

"So, you mean I can only haunt Peeta?" I ask.

"You can haunt Peeta, but not just him. He did bring your death, but it was unintentional. Actually, the only ones every tribute can haunt is the Gamemakers, President Snow, and the tributes that killed them," replies Madra. Click. The idea comes to me instantly.

"I have a plan," I say. "And it will sound strange, but it is an idea, after all."

The two of them huddle up to listen as I tell them my plan.

* * *

_Mutt POV:_

We have already caught up to the man at the Cornucopia. Suddenly, I see a blond boy, much weaker than the strong man who is still running blindly. The boy is so hateful I rush for him just as another female mutt with a collar that reads "8" goes for him. We both make a beeline for him, but a silky-haired wolf with fair fur signals us to go for the man, whom I hear the blond boy call Cato.

I see a dark-haired girl with gray eyes run for the Cornucopia. My eyes flare with rage at her as well. Cato reaches the golden horn first, and he scales it clumsily. The dark-haired girl starts to climb up just as I reach Peeta. My nostrils flare as I prepare to rip his leg off of his body. "Katniss!" he calls wildly. It occurs to me that the girl is named Katniss. No matter about that, I continue to tear at his leg as he reaches the horn and the girl hauls him up. I snap at him furiously as he stops to catch his breath. In my heart I know that he will die. Yes, I will kill him. The blood-lust fills up in me as the golden wolf lunges for the boy. But as soon as she places her paws on the metal, the girl fires some sort of sharp weapon at her. She sinks to the ground, apparently wounded in the chest. I race for her as she blindly tears around in pain. She rips open a gash on my shoulder as she lets out her death scream.

* * *

_Jennella's POV_

Katniss is powerful. Even more adept with arrows than I had previously assumed. Though I know she is the dominant opponent, still I rush for the boy. The instincts are hard-wired into my animal brain. While the Glimmer-mutt turns around to face Cato, I lunge for him. He screams as I claw at his leg. Blood pours out of limb as the animal side of me stares at him in satisfaction. I feel a strange sense of relief as he flails around wildly, but in reality I am screaming for the mutt to stop. The Jennella-mutt tries to pull him down from the horn, but as I begin to jump I notice Katniss, aiming a sharp object at me. I look up at her in relief. Finally she will release me from this torture. I feel a cold metal point disappear into my head, and the pain is overwhelming. The animal side howls in agony, falling to the ground as the real Jennella plummets towards death for the second time.


	16. Chapter 16: Seneca Crane

_Jennella's Ghost POV_

Impossible as it might sound, I've found Rue. She is still in the arena, followed by Thresh. As I peer through the bushes furtively at her as I used to do in life, I notice that she is covered in flowers. Bright, beautiful colors. The flowers are woven into her green reaping dress and adorn her hair. It is a breath-taking sight, and I see no sight of a wound anywhere, not even the one Marvel must have inflicted to end her life. I stand up and quietly call to her.

She's not surprised. Apparently, she's already heard me. Thresh goes with her as I walk towards the clearing that is being dimmed by nightfall. We can still hear the sounds of ripping and tearing coming from the Cornucopia. It is just dusk, but the coldness is sharp. I reach out a hand to her apologetically as Jakopo and Madra float in as well. I had already explained the plan to my parents, but we must act quickly if it is to succeed. I know Rue will be on my side. Though I have been cruel to her, I know she wants Katniss to win more than anything. And I will give it to her.

She does not shrink away from my hand, and she stares at my translucent face for a while before finally saying, "It has started, hasn't it?"

"Yes," I reply. "They are fighting. Cato is being attacked, but Katniss and Peeta are hanging on by their fingertips. And I have a plan to fix that. I know you want her to win," I say pointedly looking at Thresh. He looks at my arm, which has healed. He probably feels I have forgiven him. And I have, because I know Thresh will help me too.

Rue smiles slightly. "Then what is this plan of yours?" she asks softly, her face questioning. I sit down on a tree stump and begin to explain.

"I suppose you know we can haunt people in their dreams," I begin. Rue nods, but Thresh glances at me with an inquiring expression. I answer him.

"It is rather simple. You focus you thoughts very hard on them while they are sleeping. Whatever you are thinking of, they will imagine in their dreams. It is always more painful to feel a tribute's death than to feel your own pain.

"This is my plan. Seneca Crane sleeps peacefully in the Capitol right now while Katniss and Peeta are fighting for their lives. And I know that once Cato dies, Snow will surely repeal the rule change. It was an act, Rue. I've seen it in Snow's meeting with the Gamemakers. Anyways, Snow will make sure that only one of them leaves the arena. And can you guess who will be the one to give up their life? It is a hard question. I am now positively sure that Peeta would rather die than kill Katniss, but if Katniss does make it out of the arena, she will go crazy. Insane, or survive on those awful drugs. And I know none of us wants that," I say. Rue frowns anxiously as she considers the possibility. I continue.

"Seneca Crane is in charge of mandatory announcements to Claudius. Snow will tell Templesmith to repeal the change, then he will break the news to the Gamemakers. My plan is to give Crane a nightmare that will force him to drastic measures. I want to make him give Claudius a last-minute request that will save both Katniss and Peeta. And do you know what kind of dream I want to give him? Every single tribute in the arena, pleading him to save them before their deaths. I want him to feel the pain, the agony of dying. That will make him reconsider his ethics. And hopefully it will be enough to save Katniss." I end my speech by smiling. "So, let's go look for the rest of the tributes." Rue, Thresh, Jakopo, and Madra grin back at me hopefully.

We go back to look for the rest.

* * *

_Cato's POV_

The pain is bewildering. I have never imagined or even dreamed that such pain was possible. But it was. It is a horrible pain, ripping and tearing me into pieces as the mutts bite and claw every part of my body. I had destroyed my honor by screaming in pain and begging them to stop, but even that does not stop them. They are mutts, I know that for sure. I see Clove's eyes glaring at me as she personally rips off a chunk of my arm. I howl in agony as I feel the body armor tear from my body. I knew that this would happen eventually. The audience loves District Twelve, and I have no right to interfere with their romance. Disgusting.

It is far too popular with the Capitol. They must have purposely set these animals on me to get rid of me theatrically. "What an epic scene!" the announcer would say when the battle grew tough. When I was younger I'd cheer for the ones who had the upper hand and boo the weakling being pummeled. Now I am the weakling, and there is nothing I can do about it. I am weak, merely a piece in the Capitol's so-called Games.

I shriek in pain again as another mutt, clearly Marvel, tears at my legs. He bloodies my right leg before I stab him in the chest with my knife. He lets out his death-scream as I get up and run back to the mouth of the Cornucopia. But the mutts are too fast and they drag me back into the horn as I beg them to let me go, or at least kill me quickly and easily.

* * *

_Jennella's Ghost POV:_

In the end, we got most of the tributes, except for Cato, who is still battling the mutts. I shudder at the thought of how much agony he must be in. I have already given the plan to them, and we all decide to replay the scenes of our deaths to Crane. We go one at a time, death by death, district by district.

Glimmer goes first. I summon up a holographic image of Crane in his bed as he hollers out in his sleep. An atrociously dressed woman, who I believe is his wife, sits down next to his bed and tries to comfort him as he screams out about wasps and tracker jackers.

Marvel goes next, and the reaction is a bit less inflammatory. He continues to scream as Clove, Three, Four, and Redno go next. I find out that Redno died at the hand of Cato. My turn.

I try to focus on the image of Crane, resting in bed. I pour out my memories; on Rue's death and my guilt, of Riknor and how agonized he was to see me go, on my death by nightlock. I can feel his reaction to my memories as he yells in terror.

Six, Seven, Eight, Nine, Ten. Rue's turn. She focuses hard on Crane, and her death provokes the strongest reaction of all. He screams on and on and on until his wife brings in a squad of Peacekeepers to wake him up. After Thresh's turn, he finally wakes up, still sweating from his night terrors.

I give a satisfied smile. I have done my duty here. What I have not been able to accomplish in life, I have done so during death. I tell the tributes to go back, and they return to wherever they were before we had called on them.

I hover back to the Cornucopia just as dawn breaks. I see the red sun peeking out over the edge of the horizon, and I know it will end soon. He is clinging on to life just barely, and his end is coming. Soon enough, Katniss spots him, and takes an arrow out of Peeta. Wait, out of Peeta? I float over to her silently and find that Peeta's leg has been tourniqueted tightly, with an arrow in it that Katniss is removing. She lets it fly, and Cato dies wordlessly. The cannon sounds, and Katniss and Peeta limp off to the lake. It's coming. I know it, the rule change will be changed once again.

* * *

_Seneca Crane's POV_

I watch the arrow fly into Cato's skull. The cannon fires, and I see Katniss carrying Peeta to the lake. I know exactly what they're thinking: We just won the Games! Now get us out of here. Sorry, Katniss. I know what is coming for them as the trumpets blare. Claudius Templesmith announces the change of the rules, and I watch as the two process the information. The memory of last night bothers me, though...Rue's death, Glimmer's painful end with the tracker jackers, Clove dying from Thresh's stone, and Thresh's death from Cato. Suddenly, I can't bear to see more death. And the thought that one of the star-crossed lovers will die fills me with rage. From my screen I see Katniss and Peeta lifting poisonous nightlock to their mouths, and I can't bear to watch both of them die. I burst into Claudius's room, my hair frazzled and my face blurred with insanity. Claudius gets up.

"Mr. Crane, do you need a doctor? I can surely get you one if seeing this is too painful for-"

"Stop them!" I cry out, my eyes bulging.

"But, Mr. Crane-"

"Do you hear me? Stop them now!"

He obediently lifts his microphone back up, but begins to hurry as the berries are dropped into the pair's mouths. The trumpets blare, and Claudius Templesmith stares at me imperatively as he begins to speak.

"Stop! Stop!" he shouts. "Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to present the victors of the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games- Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark! I give you- the tributes of District Twelve!" He stops suddenly, then faces me.

"Mr. Crane, please forgive me for saying this- but you are indeed crazy! Snow will have you killed for doing this! What were you thinking? We will all be killed!"

My mind is swirling as well, wondering if that was the wisest thing to do. It occurs to me that it had- that the death of either of them would be horrifying. The Capitol would hate me. The districts would hate me as well. I am almost glad I did it.

Until the doors swung open and a squad of Peacekeepers handcuff me. Templesmith asks in alarm, "What is this?"

"He is being arrested for crimes inducing rebellion, sir," says a ginger-haired female Peacekeeper. I stand in silence as they drag me away. "These are first-class crimes against the Capitol's well being, Mr. Templesmith," she continues.

"Well, then, fine with me," says Claudius. But in my mind, I am happy. Happy that I will surely die instead of living a second longer in this unfairness that these events have recently uncovered. My mind is now clear on whose side was right during the Dark Days- I had always thought of the rebels as barbarians who wouldn't accept the right thing. Now I do. I now know who is right. Just as this revelation comes to me, I am forced into a tiny cells by the Peacekeepers.

"You will stay there to await sentencing," barks out a Peacekeeper. He grins evilly at me as he strides away.

I put my face in my hands. What had I done?

The answer comes to me quickly. I know what I just did.

I had just given hope to a rebellion. Yes, Katniss and Peeta are hope. They are hope, and they, I am sure, will be the ones to bring the Capitol's downfall.


	17. Chapter 17: Painting

_Seneca Crane_

Snow's serpentine eyes appraise me as I walk into the room.

"Ah, Head Gamemaker Seneca Crane. What a pleasure to meet you," he says while eying the nearby troop of Peacekeepers. One word from him would send me to instant death.

"Indeed, President Snow, but I believe it is a greater pleasure to be in this room." I gesture to the upholstery and furniture in the judging room. Known to all as the Capitol's secret court for trying those convicted of treason.

"You know why you're here." He smiles coldly, and his gaze travels to the gallows nearby. I shudder as he gives the Peacekeepers a shake of his head. _No, that is not enough. He'd be lucky to get out by hanging. _I can almost imagine those words coming out of his mouth as he turns his viperous grin on me.

"Do you _any_ idea at all of what you have done? How this will affect the districts? How we could be facing an impending rebellion?" he shouts at me angrily.

"It is our future, Snow. And even if I die a torturous death by your evil army of Peacekeepers, I swear it will one day come. Brace yourself, for I know Katniss and Peeta are hope for the districts. I will not stand for these injustices!" As soon as the words come out of my mouth, I regret them. I had just signed my very own death sentence. President Snow's eyes shine with anticipation. He nods to the Peacekeepers, and a pair of them rush over and restrain my hands.

"You know, Mr. Crane, I admire your bravery. It is such a shame that we will have to waste your talents as the Head Gamemaker. And your wife and family as well. Bring Livia and Considia! And Gaius, as well."

No. No. _No!_ It would have been wonderful if I could die privately, in peace. But Snow knows what is important to me. My family, the ones I love. The ones I care about, and fear most about their safety. He knows he is taking everything away from me.

"You will watch them die first. And your death, Crane, will be broadcast to every single being in the Capitol." Another sadistic smile, and I feel myself being dragged away to death.

* * *

_Jennella_

It was all my fault, I suppose. Crane's death, and his family's as well. His wife, Livia, was killed first. I watched her die with sorry eyes, because it was my fault. My plan to drive Seneca insane had backfired on me. But then again, there was something good about it. Yes, there was. And as I watch the Head Gamemaker die, I see that Katniss and Peeta, still alive, are in District Twelve, more or less happy. Peeta is heartbroken, I can tell that much. After Katniss's rejection of him, he's been moping around. But his family is jubilant, and how can I deny them that? The celebration for District Twelve's victory is just starting.

A week ago, the pair had jumped off of the train, both acting silly and in love to appease the Capitol audiences. But a few days later, the celebration had died down, and they dropped their act to show their true feelings for each other, Peeta still loving Katniss from a distance, and Katniss trying to put together the pieces of her ravaged life. Ravaged because it had been tainted by the Capitol. I see that Katniss has an old friend named Gale. I admit he is a handsome man, strong and hardy, and he cares about Katniss. The twist? He feels Katniss has given him up for Peeta. And I can hardly object, from what I saw of the pair during the Games. Though I knew they were acting, it was hard to believe that it was faked. Well, at least the Capitol bought it. They're good and safe for now.

Peeta is now in his bedroom, with a paintbrush in his hand and a canvas at his side, drawing me. Or at least what I looked like in life. He's drawing me with a handful of nightlock, bringing my death up to my mouth. It is impossibly life-like, rendered so artistically you'd back away from it lest the nightlock would claim you to die as well. I can see my auburn hair seeming to burn through the painting. My eyes as well; I had never noticed that wily amber tone of my eyes that make me appear as a fox in a human incarnation. And my grin, painted so detailed, the corners of my lips stretching up and making me look sly and cunning. The nightlock berries are glistening in the sunlight, the purple undertones the color of a bruise. The sun is shining on me as if dying were a jovial celebration, and the clearing I am in is surrounded by an audience of animals. It is so beautiful it is hard to imagine that human hands had painted it. Peeta stares at the masterpiece as if someone else, someone heavenly and powerful had created this. He dunks his paintbrush into a jug full of water and leaves his painting to dry.

There is a sheet of paper in the room, and I will the painting mentally to transfer a copy of it onto the blank paper. Surprisingly, it does and the replica looks just like the real one. Jennella Haley of District Five. It is comforting that I am still just Jennella. I hug the paper tightly to my ghostly body as the image of his room disappears and I am transferred back to the arena.

I still have the sheet of paper. I will treasure it, yes, I will keep it until the day I am freed from this arena. Jakopo said the only way for a tribute to escape from the arena was if the person they care about most dies. And I know who it is. Riknor Haley, the one who loved me and cared for me when I was but a little girl. He is now the key to my freedom.

I summon up an image of Riknor. He is still is District Five, still mourning over me. He is more than I could ever deserve, and I watch him. And wait.


	18. Chapter 18: Riknor's Grief

_Jennella:_

My duty in these Games is done. All I have to do now is wait....

_Riknor-_

Dead. She is dead, and there is nothing I can do about it.

Jennella was the light of my life. She literally shone in my dreary life, and I consider her to be the best thing that's ever happened to me. But she is dead and gone now, and there is nothing I can do about it.

I had wanted to scream at her when she picked up those nightlock berries. I could recognize them from a bucketful of random berries, and now she has eaten them even though I had warned her about them. I still remember the night I came home from my evening steal and my parents, Laelia and Tarquin, were both dead with a few stray berries rolling around on the ground. Their eyes rolled back into their heads, and their skin as pale as paper. Like the corpse that is lying in the coffin next to me right now.

Jennella looks the same, her hair flaming, her skin pale. Too pale. She is bloodless, though there is no sign of any sort of wound. You would have thought she was sleeping though there is no steady rise and fall of her chest. Jennella used to sleep as if in a coma; on many occasions she would frighten me when she overslept and appeared to be unconscious. Her eyes are closed, and I do not open them for fear of seeing those dead green eyes which used to be alive with color. She lies in a simple, wooden coffin marked with a five, in an eternal sleep. So this is what the Capitol gives us in return for her life. For, in a way, my life as well. They have ripped out my being, my soul, and thrown it away. I know I can never start again; the pain will consume me, and let's just face it: Jennella was one of a kind. No one can replace Jennella.

A few girls have approached me, seeking my favor as the family of any deceased tribute becomes an instant celebrity until the next year. Azalea, Jonquil, Comfrey, and Amaryllis are all wildly interested in me, though I have made it clear on numerous occasions that I do not want them. I don't want anyone now. The Capitol has taken everything from me, and I am as inhospitable as an empty, abandoned house.

"Riknor? Riknor, is that you?"

Jonquil again, one of those freaky daughters of the mayor. She has been to the Capitol many times for her father is in close connection to Snow. His brother, in fact. And Jonquil gets showered with beautiful gifts and favor and love, so she believes she can have everything, including my heart. Which I am determined not to give to her.

Jonquil's squeaky voice sounds like the rusty hinges of the cast-iron door the Peacekeepers shoved me out of as the train took Jennella away. I shake my head wildly, hoping to clear my head of these painful thoughts as Jonquil hops in, her hair dyed blue and her skin covered in atrocious chartreuse tattoos. I suppose I should be thankful, for Jonquil Tertia has given me a beautiful house that far outshines my old shack, but I feel a sting of longing as I recall the demolishing of my shed and all of the memories with Jennella it kept.

"Still hurting over her? Let me tell you- she's nothing! Open your eyes, Riknor! Can't you see that I'm the one for you?" Jonquil demands, her muddy brown eyes flashing dangerously.

"You will _not_ talk about Jennella that way," I say through clenched teeth, my face showing blaring hostility.

"You're lucky you have my heart, Riknor. Most people would die to be the mayor's daughter's boyfriend."

"I am not your boyfriend, Jonquil," I say quietly. My muscles tense for an argument.

"What do you mean, you're not my boyfriend?" she shrieks. Her tiny fist knocks over a small glass vase that was my wedding gift from Jennella. I lunge for it and I barely manage to catch it before the hardwood ground can shatter it into pieces.

"She's dead, Riknor. Why can't you ever notice me? I'm the one who's trying to put you back together! Why won't you ever return my favors?" Jonquil stomps off angrily, knocking a picture to the ground in the process. An unframed photograph of Jennella and me at our makeshift wedding. She has on a beautiful white gown that was from her mother, and I had a ratty shirt and black pants. She looked so wonderful in that picture. Glorious, and most of all, alive. Alive and well, smiling widely.

What do I do now? The answer hits me as I make for the woods. I need some air to think, and not the candle-scented air that Jonquil has brought upon my house. Briefly ignoring the Peacekeepers in the square, I head for the fruit market.


	19. Chapter 19: Key

**mockingjayfire- Can you guess why this is called 'Key'? I'll tell you in the next chapter.**

**One chapter left. *starts sobbing*. The next is the epilogue.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Riknor-_  
The marketplace has a calming effect on my recent quarrel with Jonquil. I can see her dyed hair blaring angrily in the sunlight as I walk away. I don't want her, not at all. She's fuming, all right, but still I make for the fruit shoppe.

The manager of the shop is a grizzled old woman named Lucretia. No one likes her at all because of her stingy ways and constant bargaining to win whatever you have in your pocket. District Five gave me some money as compensation for Jennella's death, but it still wouldn't be enough without all of the girls chasing me with their bloated wallets. I guess I should give more credit to Jonquil.

Lucretia barely looks up at me as I walk past the aisles of half-rotted fruit and gruesome genetically-altered-for-the-worse vegetables. I pick up a purple melon that has been riddled with tiny holes as my other hand reaches for the fruits. A handful of berries. Lucretia won't mind my stealing. I pay for the melon and walk back to my house.

Jonquil is waiting with Azalea, who is her cousin. Comfrey is in the shadows near my house, just waiting for another quarrel to send me her way. I walk past them wordlessly. I can see the visible sweat staining their atrocious make-up as I stroll past them silently. The tension in the air is so thick I could cut it with a knife. Finally, Azalea speaks.

"Riknor! Where in God's name were you? We thought something bad happened to you!"

I set the melon on the table. The won't mind the holes, it's the latest fad in the Capitol to eat like beggars. Four chubby hands reach greedily for the produce as Comfrey watches like a hawk. Soon enough she straightens her pink wig and joins the rest. Good. They're distracted enough. I run outside.  
Jennella's grave is outside, near the side of the house. Jonquil told me that I could have her buried in the cemetery nearby, but I wouldn't let her. I want to be with her always, even in death. The Capitol has preserved her body perfectly. Her hair is still the same brilliant color, and her hands are unclenched, as if she is floating in an endless dream. Her face is peaceful, seeing a different world. A better world than this, at least. And that is when I make up my mind to join her.

It was fairly easy to steal the nightlock. Now it's whether I've got the pluck to eat them. The dark berries glisten, begging me to eat them. I've always dreaded this. After seeing Tarquin and Laelia dead, their eyes lifeless, I've been horrified by any type of toxic berry. How ironic that first my parents, then Jennella, and now I will die by the same threat that I fear so much. I take a moment to summon my courage. If this takes too long Jonquil will find me. _Any last words? _I think to myself.

"Jennella." I look down at the resting face of the love of my life. "I've always loved you, and it tore out my heart when I couldn't protect you.  
"From the very day I saw you, I wanted you to be mine. I watched you carefully, I even took my time out of stealing to get a glimpse of your face. You were like the sun after an era of darkness, and it hurt my eyes to look away from you.

"Then that day you came along with me. I was but ten, but I still resolved to take you under my wing. We were a great pair, and I knew we belonged together." I'm crying now, my tears dripping onto Jennella's still face. I wonder if she can still hear me.

"Years passed, and I knew that it was the time. I proposed to you, and we got married. It was the happiest day of my life. I would give up my mind, all of my other memories, but I would save that day. The day you agreed to marry me was the very day of our wedding. Though I was poor, and the wedding was in no way lavish, it was the best day of my life. I'd do anything to relive that day.

"But just a year later, the Capitol took you. I couldn't save you. I so desperately wanted to join you in the arena and get you out alive, but you told me not to. You promised me that you would come back. For most of the Games, I believed you would. I sat down next to the television, praying for you to come home. I honestly did. And when you died, I felt like my heart was being ripped to shreds. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, I couldn't do anything. I became an empty shell. And you were close. So close! For a moment there, I was sure you were going to win. I had no doubts.

"And now that you have gone away, I promise that I will join you. Whether I go into the deepest pits of hell, or I go to heaven, I want to be with you. Even if it means eternal punishment. I promise."

I lift the berries to my mouth, and close my eyes. I don't want to see the world, or even to give a final goodbye. The second I swallow the berries, I feel the world black out, even though my eyes are closed. I know I'm dying for sure, yet I keep on straining to make sure I am. I'm impatient for death to come.

A scream penetrates my passage to death.

"Riknor Haley!" shouts Jonquil. I shake my head mentally, furious. So this will be my last memory of earth? Of life?

Suddenly, the pain is gone. I can sense another presence beside me.

"Welcome, Riknor."

Pain lifting away.

* * *

Hurrah for the cliff-hangers! Yay!


	20. Chapter 20: Epilogue

mockingjayfire: No! It's over. If you want me to write a sequel after _Mockingjay _comes out, sure! And I will write an alternate ending if you want me to.

I'll take requests for any other POV's. Check out another fanfic of mine, "Daughter of the Mockingjay" or I don't know, I haven't posted it yet.

Read and review. Please!

* * *

_Jennella_

How wonderful to be with Riknor again.  
He is back with me, though I have watched him all this time while he was pondering whether to join me or not. And now he is here.

"Welcome, Riknor."

He glances up at me, as if to make sure I was am and not merely a figment of his imagination, and before I can say anything he starts laughing.

"I knew it. That Jonquil ended up saving me. I'm mad, aren't I? I'm stuck in my own little Wonderland, and somewhere out there is a ticked-off doctor who's trying to reach in and pull me out of my personal dream world. With you," he points at me, then he bursts into laughter again. "I am going crazy. Guess it's better than being depressed." He nods slowly, appraising me and my surroundings. "I got to tell you, maybe my mind isn't such a bad place after all. Look at you. You're still Jennella, you're the same. And yet this isn't real, because I'm insane."

"Stop it, Riknor. You're not crazy. We're dead."

"Of course I'm crazy. I'm not dead."

"Let's see about that. Jump."

"What?"

"Jump. Jump and follow me."

As I watch him jump I take off towards my tree. When Riknor died, he popped up in the arena with me. I head for the very edges of the forest, praying that Jakopo and Madra are there. Sure enough, they are.  
"I'm not dreaming." He gasps loudly, and Madra gazes at him questioningly, demanding an answer.  
"He died, but he's not entirely convinced he's still sane," I say condescendingly. Jakopo can barely sustain his giggles. Riknor is astounded.

"Then-but-I'm not crazy? I'm dead?" He looks at me. "This is death?" I nod slowly, hoping to quell the impending panic attack that he must be containing. He takes deep breaths. "Well, aren't you going to give me an official tour of eternal rest?" He smiles widely, and I know I cannot resist that smile. Grinning back, I take his hand and start the newest chapter of our happy lives.

* * *

"As a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes will be reaped from the existing pool of victors."

Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire, is quivering. And I can't blame her. This is the time that I am glad I'm dead and can't be hurt anymore. Of course the Capitol wants her dead. Of course.

She's panicking now, and I watch her make for the woods. No, Katniss, the woods are forbidden. She's almost there when she remembers about the fence. Where will she go?

* * *

We do not enter the arena with Katniss for fear of being trapped in the arena again. Riknor accompanied me on our way out of the arena as Jakopo and Madra trailed close behind.

The Capitol is that cruel. They would take everything one had, and leave them with nothing as the aristocrats dance and live in luxury. I've hated the Capitol forever, but this is over the top.  
I can't watch anymore. I retreat back to District Five to be with Riknor. Some small part of me knows I'm being cowardly, but I just can't watch.

* * *

"The Mockingjay is here!"

I hear Plutarch's voice. How long I have been sitting on the hovercraft, I do not know, but I do know that I want to send a final good luck to her. I'm going to enter her dreams, but I will not haunt her with a nightmare. No, just a good luck.

The Mockingjay herself is lying, wounded, on a silver table. Wounded, but healing. I place my translucent hand, invisible to everyone but a fellow ghost. Like Riknor and Rue, who are sitting next to me anxiously. I signal to them and I focus hard on her mind until I can enter it with a dream.

Katniss is unconscious, but the least I can do is send her some advice. I brought Rue and Riknor with me to show that first, Rue is happy and that second, I am in a better place. She must know that, or guilt will crop her up. There are twenty other people I could bring her, like Clove, or Cato, but they are still stuck in the arena. Rue's little sister died. She now accompanies Rue as we all concentrate.

I feel her mind join mine, and I picture myself walking calmly. And then talking.  
"Girl on Fire.

"Good job. You know, I actually forgive you.

"I don't mind dying. But, you cannot die. You bring hope to everyone in the districts. Your death is the death of the Rebellion. If you want to help _your_ people, don't kill yourself. It would be bad. Right, Rue?" Rue nods slowly, then begins to speak in a lilting voice. I have never noticed how beautiful it was.

"Katniss, I have to say 'thank you'. I have to thank you for guiding me through my final moments. It gave me the strength to come back here and wish you good luck."

My turn again. "And in case you're wondering...I'm perfectly happy. With Riknor." I give him a kiss, and he blushes.

"Also, I have some advice for you. Whatever happens, stay strong. You are the strength of the nation. Millions are depending on you. You are the embodiment of hope.

"And this is from my heart: Do it. For your country. For your family. You can help everyone. Be smart and wise. Good luck, Girl on Fire." I laugh softly at the comment. It's exactly what I've been doing all my life. "Smart and wise". Haven't I always wanted to be ahead of everyone? To be a step closer to the goal than anyone else through knowledge that only I possess.

I know Katniss is beginning to regain consciousness. I signal for Rue and Riknor to pull out. I mentally separate Katniss's mind from mine, and the connection breaks.

She does have to use her wits. She'll have to be strong for what surely will come next. In my mind, I pity her. That poor girl. Only seventeen, and faced with the fate of Panem. Her face is drenched with sweat, and she mumbles incoherently in her sleep.

Though I know she cannot possibly hear me, I kneel down next to her. "Fix our world for us. You are our hope. You could do so much. Use your wits, Katniss. You are the Mockingjay."

_

* * *

_

Thanks to Claratrix LeChatham, xXKillerxxCupcakeXx, AliceOwnsMyCloset, and RuesLullaby for their helpful reviews.

Also, big thanks to my THG Message Board reviewers: Betters28, lorethevac, greensquirrel17, lacream, Foxface93, Mint_18, Hungergamescrazy101, Twilightcrazy15, TheVictor, ThreeOfHearts, rueslullaby, Hungergames12, Lucianfan12, Hungergamesrue, Avril, To Kill a MokinJay, NoAngel, and Mockingjay Aria.

Big thanks to caisha702 and lorethevac. Caisha, you write the best fanfiction in the world! Lorethevac, thanks for the wonderful input!

Thanks so much! I love all of you reviewers! I wish I could....um...give you each a thousand dollars! No, make that a thousand dollars, then a thousand pounds, then a thousand rupees, then a thousand yuan, then a thousand lire...who cares? Every currency in the world!

Also thanks to catching_fire, lyta_hopeflame, Athena213, Apollo127, Ace-Of-Spades, mockingjay15, and many others for letting me into their roleplays (Lyta you are awesome!), and for putting up with my various one-shots entered in their contests. If you're ever looking for me on the Scholastic Message board...find me as catchingfire! Or if you're into roleplay, look for Lorena Dalfos and Ariaterra Relope. Hee-hee!

Thanks to everyone! I mean it! And if you ever see a fanfic titled "Daughter of the Mockingjay", "The Mockingjays' World", or "Celestial Starflower" by mockingjayfire...click on it! I have also posted these fics on the Message Board website, so you might find it there too!

-mockingjayfire


End file.
